Music from the Grave
by GusCGC
Summary: Sequel to A Voice from Beneath. The mystery is far from over. The mysterious Noir hires the gang to solve a mystery that will put many things on the fire. E wants to capture the Freak, Pericles wants his former owner. Will they make it? Find it out inside! REVIEWS!
1. Once a Year

Author´s note: YES! I did it again! I have decided and the sequel of "A Voice from Beneath" is this: Music from the Grave. Our friends from Mystery Incorporated are going to have a very scary experience with REAL monsters. Huhuhuhu. Will our friends will be able to help them? Oh, and don´t worry. This DOES have something to do with the previous story although I wasn´t going to go straight into it. An episode in between is always nice. This one is set after "Where Walks Aphrodite".

Ow, dear me! I´m having very weird days. Anyway, welcome aboard!

* * *

**1. Once a Year**

The storm of love caused by Aphrodite is slowly going down but Scooby can only think about what Pericles did. After what happened in the nest, the dog has been doing some thinking about these strange characters that surround the gang: Mr E, Angel and Pericles. Do they have something in common? Why are they so interested in them?

Oh, well. Here comes Velma with a letter. She´s been acting rather strange since they captured Amanda Smythe.

"Hey, gang! Guess what"

"Like what?" they all gather around the sofa. They have been in Fred´s house all afternoon and all news are great news.

"It arrived this afternoon at my house. Is from someone called Monsieur Noir who says that he has a job for us"

"Roir?" Scooby remembers then that Shiva, Carusso and the others were sent by someone like that. Why would he hired them?

"Never heard the name before" Fred shrugs.

"Wait a sec. I have" Daphne picks up the newspaper. "Monsieur Noir or the Man in Black is a philanthropic millionaire who helps those in need and is member of the Azimut Council"

"Like, the what?" Shaggy´s lost.

"It´s a team of people that watches over the world but only acts when is necessary. They also keep some of the biggest secrets in history"

"Wow! So like, we´ll be hired by a man who can pay us well"

"Doesn´t mention any money here" bummer! "He says: My dear MI, I would like you to do something for me if it doesn´t take any of your precious time. I´ve just got a call from my old friend D. Jones who needs someone to help him see what´s wrong with this year´s Night of the Fireflies. All his colleagues are in serious need of you. If you come to their aid, I shall help you any way I can and Davy will keep an eye so no harm goes to you. The responsibles of the Night of the Fireflies are already warned of your presence and they will be open to your questions. Good luck! Signed: Monsieur Noir"

"Night of the fireflies, like, what´s that?"

"According to my computer, is the night when people say goodbye to the souls of their beloved that fly to the skies as fireflies. It is a beautiful and very popular festival"

"Like, wait a sec. I smell ghosts in that"

"Ghosts are the hosts of the event. Or to be more precise, creatures from the World of the Spirits"

"What´s that?" they all watch the screen where a large tree appears.

"According to mythology, the universe is divided in Seven Kingdoms plus the Upper Havens on top, the voids between the diferent worlds and an eighth one in the middle of all of them. The world of the Spirits is where gods, supernatural beings and ghosts meet in between the realm of the living and the death. Is simple"

"And they are the ones who organize the festival?" asks Fred.

"Yep. There are books in the library where I can look for information"

An e-mail. Who could that be?

"Hello, Mystery Incorporated, I knew you would say yes" the gang goes pale. Is M. Noir but how did he know that? "I thank you in advance and to help you, I will give you some hints that you must keep in mind at all times. First, Davy and Happy, a good friend, will come tomorrow to start the investigation and will help you with a disguise so that you don´t get too flashy among the participants. Second, do NOT throw away any possible clue. Remember that everything can be useful if you make the right questions. Third, spirits are nice but stay near Davy and Happy, you´ll thank me for this later. And finally, stay away from Hiccup, Teigne and Fright, they are nothing but trouble, but specially from Baubau, and I stress this last one. In the place of spirits, nothing is what it seems. Good luck. N"

"Wuoh!" they are all speechless.

"That guy surely never leaves anything in the air" Velma blinks. "OK. So we have until tomorrow night to get ready. I´ll search for information about the spirits"

"I´ll ask my dad about the festival" Fred smiles.

"I´ll think on the clothes although Noir has already said that his friends would help us, perhaps I´ll ask Angel about it"

"And like, what do we do?"

"You and Scooby could go check the place where the festival takes place. During daylight, you´ll see no ghosts"

"Great! Like, what say you, Scoob?"

"Reah reah" the dog nods.

"OK, gang. We will meet at the K-Ghoul in two hours. Anything you find, bring it here"

"Got that" they all nod and go to their tasks.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile, Angel is at the phone.

"This can´t be a coincidence" the woman has also received a letter from Noir. "The festival is held by the spirits themselves in Crystal Cove every hundred years"

"And they surely are aware that is not a good moment to do so. Not with Pericles on the loose and the pieces around" E has noticed. "Maybe one of them is trying to delay the festival so that Baubau or that winged rat don´t try anything"

"What can we do?"

"We keep an eye on the kids but keeping the distances"

"Why? Do you think they suspect anything?"

"Not think, I´m sure of it" Ricky glances at his many screens. "Fred, Daphne and Shaggy may not suspect too much but Velma is a different matter. And Scooby did saw me a little during the nest business"

"You shouldn´t worry too much"

"The kids are the least of our problems. I´m more worried about the adults"

"You mean Jones Sr? Do you still think he has something to do with the Freak?"

"Let´s just say that I have a hunch about it" E glances at the screen showing the town hall. "Fred Jones Sir is untrustworthy, that I can tell"

"Ricky, please. We all would like to catch the Freak for what he did to us but, this is bigger than that"

"If this festival is my chance to do so, I will"

"E!" she snaps. "Listen to me, this is no game. If you fail, Jones can get you and the gang, oh mamma, they will get you the wrong way!"

"... I did nothing when Aphrodite hit, why should I stay back now? You heard Pericles"

"You stay safe and that´s good enough for me, babe. You send me to get the gang to safety and Ed showed the kids the message. You did a lot"

"I did not. And that will not happen again. I don´t mind staying aside when not needed but this is diferent!"

"Why you...? E! Just do what I say for once, ok? This is not you speaking, is your rage and if ye don´t snap out of it, we´re both in trouble and so is the gang!" Angel sighs. Why is he not listening? "Noir has asks us to help not to put our heads in the line"

"Speaking about heads, the Chichaburra is one of the spirits of the festival" Ricky is not paying attention to her or at least not as much as he should.

"The Head Hunter? Well, at least I know Davy from when I saw the festival in Coolsville" she smiles. "And I am not going to let you go all revenge like and straight into the grave"

"Jones would not send me to a grave, that is for sure"

"Wou´d you just...? Ricky, I know you want to squeeze Pericles hard but now is not a good moment"

"It is and if I can proof that Jones is the Freak, so be it"

"Ricky Owens, you..." he has hung up. "Why is he taking things this way?" hm? Someone´s knocking the door. Is the gang! "Hey, baby dolls! What´s up?"

"We have received this" they show her the letter and the mail.

"I see. Well, I can give you a hand with it. I´ve been to this festival before"

"Like, you have?" Shaggy is breathless.

"Yes, is quite nice. There are games, theatre, stories and at midnight, they all walk into the open country with lanterns and when the fireflies appear, they turn out the lights and you see thousands of little stars flying around"

"Wow"

"Like, we´ve got to see that"

"Reah! Roh, rand ri rood?" Scooby wags his tail.

"The food is real good"

"Res" he shakes with his best friend.

"Spirits know what a hungry guy is"

"And the mystery?" Fred cares little about that.

"Again, I can give you a hand. All ye need, am yer girl"

"_Can not stop the desire_

_Of a thousand fireflies_

_Filling up the night of joy,_

_Overwhelmed, elegant_

_Colored stars on the street._

_And I believe, wholeheartedly,_

_The world turns carefree_

_While a dream cradles him._

_Nothing is what it seems._

_And I believe, wholeheartedly,_

_That this darkness is made of colors_

_Because I am tired of living loudly,_

_As my dreams fly around._

_A thousand colored fireflies."_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Pericles is in the street reading the huge billboard with the festival that they have put so that many tourists come to see it. But the parrot cares not about how much mass can Jones gather, he´s more interested in the fact that this a special occasion. The spirits are coming back to Crystal Cove and that he cannot ignore. Perhaps even Mr. E is going to make his move after what happen with the love potion. The very coward probably stayed indoors and away from the effects but this time, he won´t.

This time, Mr. E will fall and the game will be two sided until he finally gets rid of Mayor Jones. The kinder are just pawns after all and will be easy to pull away from the board.

"Hey, look who´s here!" says a boy´s voice. He is dressed all in black and white.

"It´s him!" another child one but a bit more shy belonging to a round boy dressed in green and purple.

"Baubau was right, see?" and one of a girl´s, dressed in ghostly white. "He said the bird was in town"

"Gutën tag, mein kinder. You must be Vauvau´s henchmen"

"Indeed. He told us to find you"

"I see. Vell, de thing is dat I haf a great proposition for him" Pericles has heard about Baubau, of course. And maybe he can help him capture Mr. E.

"What a coincidence! He has one for you!" smiles the girl.

"Den mayve is a good time for a heart to heart"

"Doubtful, Bau has no heart!" the three start laughing like crazy. "But yes, let´s go see him"

"We better not make him wait"

"Or he will eat us away" they finish the sentences of the other. The parrot follows and they get lost into the darkness not noticing a small figure that has seen and heard it all.

"Mr. Noir will LOVE to hear this" his squeaky voice follows him as he runs up the walls to see his master.

* * *

First chapter and we´re already on fire!

Yes!

What is going on at the festival? Who´s Davy Jones?

Will E really go catch Pericles and the Mayor?

And what about Baubau and the bird?

Next Clue: Pumpkin King


	2. Pumpkin King

Author´s note: We move on with this peculiar story that is surely going to shake hard our minds. I have a few surprises for you guys and I promise they will be totally unexpected. And so, we go on with our mystery! Go Scooby Doo! The song belongs to Meat Loaf.

ACTION!

* * *

**2. Pumpkin King**

Mr E glances at the phone and sighs. Now that he´s more calmed, he has more than serious doubts about getting the Freak and Pericles. He has talked too much and now has no idea of how is he going to do all that without getting caught. Ed Machine is upstairs doing his work as CEO and he´s down there, doing nothing and yet... Cassidy´s right, Cassidy´s right. He leans his forehead on his hand and sighs sadly. He´s too careless, too...

"Oh, having problems with your best friend in the world, dear one?" echoes the voice of Jormungard who appears on his shoulder as a fading white feathered cobra.

"Cassidy is right. I can´t risk the gang nor put my work in jeopardize" he covers his eyes with his fingers. "If Jones finds out my real identity, we´re doomed"

"Oh, don´t be so sad, my beloved Ricky. Remember what I told you when we met? That I would help you capture the two monsters who destroyed your happiness"

"You do that?"

"Of course. I´d do anything for my dear boy. Any desire in your heart, I´ll make it come true" Jormungard slithers around his neck and shoulders. "And I can tell that you have plenty"

"I wish I could undo so many things and be like I was when I was young. (Sigh) But that´s impossible"

"Oh, don´t be so negative, my boy. Like I said, I just want to make you happy and even do we can´t turn back in time, we still can change that girl´s mind and capture those two evil things" the snake´s polite and friendly tone convinces Ricky who straightens up and lets the cobra lie on his shoulders. "Maybe, even make Cassidy fall in love again"

"That´s impossible and you know that. You heard her. It´s too late now"

"How about a look? Is better than just sitting here doing nothing, don´t you think?" smiles Jormungard.

"A look?"

"Yess, a visit. They don´t need to know we are there. Just watch" he moves in circles very quickly until the dark atmosphere of the lair disappears and they both find themselves near the K-Ghoul where Cassidy is with her usual radio program. Ricky looks at her and sighs. She looks so beautiful now that she´s older. But not the same thing can be said about him. He´s old, fat, everything a woman could despise. "Oh, what´s the matter, my boy?"

"She probably thinks I´m no longer handsome, among other things. I can barely stand my own reflection" he covers his image on the window with his hand.

"Would you like to change that?"

"Yes" this makes Jormungard smile because he was waiting for him to say that.

"_And I would do anything for love, I'd run right into hell and back_

_I would do anything for love, I'll never lie to you and that's a fact_

_But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way_

_And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, I won't do that_

_Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love_

_I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, oh I won't do that_

_Some days it don't come easy, and some days it don't come hard_

_Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end_

_Some nights you're breathing fire, and some nights you're carved in ice_

_Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again_

_Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true_

_I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you_

_As long as the planets are turning, as long as the stars are burning_

_As long as your dreams are coming true, you better believe it_

_That I would do anything for love, and I'll be there til the final act_

_I would do anything for love, and I'll take a vow and seal a pact_

_But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way tonight_

_And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love_

_Oh I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no I won't do that_

_I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of_

_But I just won't do that_

_Some days I pray for silence, and some days I pray for soul_

_Some days I just pray to the god of sex and drums and rock 'n roll_

_Some nights I lose the feeling, and some nights I lose control_

_Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls_

_Maybe I'm lonely and that's all I'm qualified to be_

_There's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep_

_As long as the wheels are turning, as long as the fires are burning_

_As long as your prayers are coming true, you better believe it_

_That I would do anything for love, and you know it's true and that's a fact_

_I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back_

_But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, so long, so long_

_And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love_

_I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no no no I won't do that_

_I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of_

_But I just won't do that_

_But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life, no way_

_And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love_

_I would do anything for love_

_But I won't do that_

_No I won't do that_

_Will you raise me up, will you help me down?_

_Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?_

_Will you make it all a little less cold?_

_I can do that! I can do that!_

_Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight?_

_Can you colorize my life, I'm so sick of black and white._

_Can you make it all a little less old?_

_I can do that! Oh oh, now I can do that!_

_Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands?_

_Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?_

_Can you give me something I can take home?_

_I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!_

_Will you cater to every fantasy I got?_

_Will ya hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?_

_Will you take me places I've never known?_

_I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!_

_After a while you'll forget everything_

_It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling_

_And you'll see that it's time to move on_

_I won't do that! no I won't do that!_

_I know the territory, I've been around_

_It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down_

_And sooner or later, you'll be screwing around_

_I won't do that! no I won't do that!_

_Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love_

_I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no I won't do that_..."

Once the sun sets, the whole gang gets together at the radio station to wait for Davy Jones and Happy. They all had a very busy day but they are happy with the results of their research. Fred has heard that the festival will take place under the full moon light in a few days and that Monsieur Noir has added a few of his workers to the show so that people don´t get scared. Velma has found out that the festival is held every year but only once every hundred years, the spirits visit the same place themselves. Daphne hasn´t been able to do much with the disguises but Angel has helped a great deal by telling her the kind of creatures they will find and finally, Scooby and Shaggy had seen that the festival is going to be held in the open space, far from Destroido´s influence.

"Well, gang. We all have made a great job" Fred is pretty happy.

"Like, so now, what?" Shaggy eats of a bag of chips with Scooby.

"We wait for our two hosts" Velma keeps on looking for information. "Angel, does Davy lead the festival?"

"Is one of the main stars but not the big honcho. They all follow the rin´master, a very weird guy"

"What do you mean?"

"Is a ghost of great talent but a weirdo. All the peeps in the festival follow his orders"

"A GHOST?!" Shag goes all pale.

"Yep, and a master of fright, give you that"

"Oh, man!" the youngster swallows the chips pretty hard.

" (Whines)" the Great Dane lowers his ears.

"Is OK, baby doll. He won´t hurt ye if ye´re there to save the show"

"Rood to rnow" the dog wags softly his tail.

"It´s almost midnight, they should be here any minute" Fred looks at his clock.

"Like, I hope they bring food along"

"Shaggy!" Velma frowns at him. He shrugs as an apology and she sighs. Angel sits by her. "I know it´s over and yet, somehow I would like him to know that..."

"I think I know what you mean, babe"

"It´s just that..." she grits her teeth.

"Don´t try to change him, it won´t work. And besides, Shag needs Scooby. Love should never put friends against each !"

"Has this happen to you?"

"Something like it. And we didn´t have our happy ending either"

"Sorry to hear that"

"Nah, is ok, doll. Just take good care of your boy. Never let him out of your sight because that was ma mistake"

"I will. Thanks, Angel" this makes the dj smile. Cassidy has been all day wondering about Ricky, if he´s really going to put his crazy plan in motion. The lights of the place shiver and someone knocks the door, Scooby jumps into the strong arms of Shaggy. Before they can open, it moves by itself and they all can see a very tall and dark figure standing there with his skull head glancing to all of them.

"Like, who... Who are you?" mutters Shaggy.

* * *

Second chapter and again, on the flames.

Has Jormungard fulfilled Ricky´s wish?

Who is this visitor?

Next clue: The Monster Parade


	3. Monster Parade

Author´s note: WOW! This one is surely working great. Well, is time to move on and discover one of the aces in the hole. This will absolutely change your view of the whole SDMI, trust me. The festival is here and so is the real thing.

Let´s go!

* * *

**3. Monster Parade**

The figure in the threshold steps in and the gang waits breathless. Is a tall man, dressed in clothes of the 19th century but not a regular person cuz in fact is a skeleton wearing a top hat and whose face is a skull. Behind him, there´s a shy looking Piarrette in white and green, her faces looks like a doll´s and her leaf coloured hair is cut short but she´s friendly and nice.

"AH! Finally, the Mystery kids! You were right all along, my dear" smiles the skeleton. Seeing their faces, the strange man coughs and steps in. His voice is gentle and full of energy. "Please forgive my rudeness. My name´s Davy Jones and this is my good friend Happy. Monsieur Noir told us that we would find you here. And Angel darling, so nice to see you again!"

"Same here, Davy. Guys, this is Mr. Jones. Davy, these are Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby"

"How do you do?" makes a vow.

"So nice to meet you" smiles Happy.

"We are also glad to meet you. We heard you need help"

"Why, yes. By all means. Since we arrived here, there have been some strange accidents and the performers are very nervous. We thought at first that it was Baubau´s work, our resident boogeyman, but no. I tried to find a culprit but nothing. That is why we need your help"

"But, if there are more creatures, like, won´t they... you know?" Shaggy swallows hard.

"No, no. Happy and I have come with just the right thing. You are allowed into the place during day and night, but we don´t want to startle the performers, now do we? That is why we have brought something for you to put on. It will appear by itself when you step during night-time in the enclosure but still, be very careful"

"We will"

"Now then, let´s see. Happy, have you brought everything?"

"Right here" she brings a small bag. "Angel, they do know you already so we will just work with the kids"

"Great idea" nods the dj. Davy breaths deep and blows some air into Fred who after a few seconds, looks like a furry werewolf. "There, perfect"

"Wow!" the whole gang is amazed. The ghost goes on, blowing softly on Daphne who then becomes like Medusa. "Ha! Now that´s hitting the mark"

"Like, cool, man" Davy goes on and turns Velma into a vampire. "Oh, mamma!"

"Hey, I look great" the girl smiles behind her glasses.

"And now, the last two..." another soft piece of breath and Shaggy appears as his alter-ego, the Marauder (See A Voice from Beneath) with some chains on his cloak and Scooby´s fur goes black, his middle section is covered with bandages with the part beneath it gone invisible and his size a bit increased. "Now this is interesting. This spell goes according to the personality of the person but you two certainly ad been affected in a very weird way"

"Like, wow. Am I the Death angel?" Shaggy does not know about the Marauder, of course.

"I think not but right now, we should get moving. The Ring Master is waiting for us and we better not make him wait" they all head for the outside. Before getting inside the Mystery Machine, Happy opens the bag and gives each member a pass for the festival. "Don´t lose it"

"We won´t" the van then heads for the festival where a large crowd of strange creatures greets them at the entrance. The gang holds the shudders and follows them into the place where all is prepared for a night of mystery and preparations.

"_Boys and girls of every age_  
_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_The night comes, so is mystery_

_wakes up and flies all high._

_The show is about to start._

_Who wants horror movies?_

_This is far more groovy._

_Welcome to the place_

_where the moon walks the streets._

_My city, I love it._

_Everyone knows that something will happen._

_If you want more, do not hesitate to play._

_Never seen anything like it again._

_Open your eyes and shake in terror,_

_Here´s Prince of the Red Death._

_All tremble before Davy Jones,_

_Lord of the frightening abyss._

_All hail the Pumpkin King!_

_La lala lala lalalalala la_"

Shaggy is dying of terror but all the performers are gathering around Davy that receives them with a gentle smile. Once they have introduced the gang to everyone, Jones leads them to the main tent where the Ring Master is waiting for them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile, Jormungard and Ricky have reached the festival. The snake has managed somehow to make the man look his age but more slim and normal looking.

"Here we are. Now, all you got to do is find our dear girl" smiles the snake.

"Are you sure Jones won´t know me?"

"That is up to you but remember what I told you at the lair about her reaction"

"I will. Don´t leave too soon"

"I won´t. Good luck , my precious" the cobra disappears and reappears over one of the tents.

"Aren´t you a bit old for playing with dolls?" says the uncanny voice of Cait who is sitting on a nearby post.

"Course not, my dear"

"Suureee. Hey, Nazo, for real, stop the façade, will you?" the cat frowns and the white snake appears black as the night.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Gard has a scar on the upper lip and is missing a teeth. Even when he appears small, you can still see the wound. You always forget that" good observation. No doubt about why this cat often works as a detective. "But never the less, Gard and you exchanged places a few times during the riot in the Nest"

"True. But all for a good cause"

"Indeed. You are pampering Owens so that he pushes things where you want"

"A good puppeteer always coddles his favourite toys"

"Is that so? Well, maybe you don´t like it but I won´t let you walk away just like that"

"Oh, don´t worry, old friend. We have a game to play"

"Yeah, and you have already made your move" Cait disappears and Nazo, one of the high spirits of the World of Spirits, lets his tongue out. He´s not letting this game go wrong. Five hundred years ago, that stupid donkey foiled his plans but this time, there was no mistake.

#The Little Prince sat on a rock and rose his eyes towards the sky:

"I wonder" he said. "If the stars are shining so that one day, we can each find the one that is ours. Look! My planet! Is up there, above us... But, is too far!"

"Is a nice planet" said the snake. "Why are you here?"

"I´m angry with a flower"

"Ah!"

And both went quiet.

"Where are the men?" finally exclaimed the Little Prince. "One is so lonely here at the desert"

"One is also alone when he is among men"

The Prince looked at the snake for a long while.

"What a strange animal you are! You´re as thin as a finger"

"True but as mighty as a king´s finger that is" said the snake.

"I really don´t think you´re mighty" smiled the Prince. "You don´t even have legs, you can´t travel..."

"I can take you further than a ship" said he coiling around the Little Prince´s ankle like a golden bracelet. "Whoever I touch, I send him back to the place where he come from. But you came down from a star. You´re pure..." The Little Prince did not answer. "I feel pity for you. You, such weak creature, over this rough granite ground. I can help you if you ever miss your planet. Yes, I can..."

"Oh! Now I understand" said the boy. "But why are you always talking in riddles?"

"Because I answer them all" replied the snake and they both went quiet.#

* * *

Nazo means "riddle" in Japanese.

What is this snake up to? What has he told Ricky?

And who is the mysterious Ring Master?

Next Clue: Theater of the Dark


	4. Theatre of the Dark

Author´s note: This is a chapter full of my own characters so you´ll be good now and step inside. This peculiar circus will stay with us long because I´ve been planning to make my own story arc. And yes, I have a very nice surprise for Scooby and of course, for you! Enjoy the ride! The opening of this chapter would be Mirko by Cirque du Soleil, they also own the song of Vai Vedrai and When We Stand Together is from Nickelback.

* * *

**4. Theatre of the Dark**

The Big Top is huge and once inside, the gang goes breathless. The trapeze artists are rehearsing on top while the other artists practice around the central ring. A beautiful woman voice leads Scooby´s eyes towards a pearled female cat singing on a corner with her furry tail moving softly with the music. Waiting for them is the Ring Master, a short man covered with a wide brim hat and a scar on one his eyes who motions them to get close.

"Very pleased to have you here" his voice is a bit high-pitched but there´s authority echoing in it. "Our little show needs of your help"

"You must be the Ring Master"

"Indeed. Although I do not dress like the usual circus ones, I am the head of the festival"

"So, hu. Like, what kind of things had happened here? You all look great" says Shaggy noticing now that the singing cat is talking with a young girl.

"Some accidents but no one got hurt" says the man. "I´m a phantom and cannot be easily injured but these incidents are disturbing my performers"

"We heard M. Noir finance the show and gave you some of his staff"

"Why, yes. You got that right. The female trapeze artist on top of us is one of them. She´ll be down in a minute or two"

"Have you seen anything suspicious lately?"

"Not really. We are all a bit nervous but that is normal"

"Hu, why is there a spade painted in the ring?" points out Daphne.

"Aah. Have you never heard about the meaning of cards?"

"Uh, not really"

"Spades mean army, theater of the dark, the eye that sees everything. (Snigger) The ace is affectionately known as the card of death. But pay no attention"

"Ru hu..." Scooby lowers his ears.

"You should start by asking Vittorio, the tiger. He got the first accident"

"Like a, a-a tiger?!"

"Yes, a bit grumpy never-the-less but a good fellow"

"That we will. Thanks for your help" they follow his indications. The Ring Master smiles and yells. "MUSIC!"

Angel waits at the entrance while a soft playing accordion breaks the silence and a young voice starts singing out loud.

"_Vai Vedrai_

_Vai, vai bambino vai vedrai, vai_

_Vai, vai piccino vai vedrai, vai_

_Vedrai_

_Dove manca la fortuna_

_Non si va piu con il cuore_

_Ma coi piedi sulla luna_

_Oh mio fanciullo vedrai_

_Vai Vedrai che un sorriso_

_Nasconde spesso un gran' dolore_

_Vai Vedrai follia del uomo_

_Follia_

_Del uomo senza driturra vai_

_Follia_

_Del guerrier senza paura vai_

_Follia_

_Del bambino pien' divita_

_Che giocando al paradiso_

_Dal soldato fu ucciso_

_Mio fanciullo vedrai_

_Vai Vedrai che un sorriso_

_Nasconde spesso un gran' dolore_

_Vai Vedrai follia del uomo_

_Follia_

_Vai Vedrai che un sorriso_

_Nasconde spesso un gran' dolore_

_Vai Vedrai follia del uomo_

_Follia_

_Vai Vedrai che un sorriso_

_Nasconde spesso un gran' dolore_

_Vai Vedrai follia del uomo_

_Vai, vai bambino vai vedrai, vai_

_Vai, vai piccino vai vedrai, vai_

_Vedrai_

_Dove manca la fortuna_

_Non si va piu con il cuore_

_Ma coi piedi sulla luna_

_Oh mio fanciullo vedrai_

_Vai Vedrai che un sorriso_

_Nasconde spesso un gran' dolore_

_Vai Vedrai follia del uomo_"

Ricky sees her from a safe distance, unsure if he should get close when he sees the gang leaving the big top and walking to one of the side exits where a large tiger is watching the rehearsals. The voice of the singer captures his heart as he glances again at Angel.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Shaggy holds his breath. The one singing is a young beautiful girl of short hair and long stripped fingerless gloves that has the voice of an angel. A growl startles him and they focus on the Siberian tiger.

"You must be the detectives"

"Why, yes. And you are Vittorio"

"That´s right. I´m waiting for Mercedes" he snorts.

"You can talk?"

"Your dog talks" Vitto growls. "We shouldn´t perform in this town"

"Why not?"

"Because this place is bad news" the tiger keeps his eyes on the ring.

"Okay and, what was that accident you had?"

"A mistake of mine, that is all" wow, tough guy. "And you, messy hair, keep your eyes away from Sophie" he´s talking to Shaggy who´s staring at the singer.

"You don´t like people?"

"I have my own problems" not helping.

"Sorry, I´m late, Vitto. But Andres told me that the Ring Master wanted to talk to me" from the Big Top comes out a beautiful female jaguar that takes away Scooby´s breath with her Spanish accent and lovely curves. "Oh, you must be the gang"

"Yes, nice to meet you"

"I´m Mercedes and I perform on the trapeze"

"Wow! And like, aren´t you scared?"

"No, no. It is maravilloso up there. Our first rule here is `Go with the Flow´" says her.

"I rike rhat rule" the dog has gone all red.

"Hey, tú must be Scooby Doo, sí? So nice to meet you at last" she gives him a small kiss as salutation. "You should come and meet the rest of the performers. They can tell you a big deal about our problem"

"Great idea! Merce..."

"Merche if you like"

"Merche, you´re a quick thinker" smiles Fred.

"Is what you do up there" beams the jaguar. "C´mon, Vitto. Andres will be delighted to meet you all"

"And like, who´s Andres?"

"Our white seal"

"Wow!"

"We are all a big familia, family" says Merche and Scooby smiles. He likes it here. There are no owners, no categories, no sidekick thingies. All equal, all friends.

"We always stand together. The second rule is that `There´s always a hand to grab you´" speaks the tiger. The dog´s smiles widens. He could get used to this. A music captures his ears and he follows it with the others behind. In one of the tents, Scooby finds his good friend Cait playing his guitar and this makes him feel in heaven.

"_One more depending on a prayer_

_And we all look away_

_People pretending everywhere_

_It's just another day_

_There's bullets flying through the air_

_And they still carry on_

_We watch it happen over there_

_And then just turn it off_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_We must stand together_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_There's no giving in_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Hand in hand forever_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's when we all win_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_They tell us everything's alright_

_And we just go along_

_How can we fall asleep at night_

_When something's clearly wrong_

_When we could feed a starving world_

_With what we throw away_

_But all we serve are empty words_

_That always taste the same_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_We must stand together_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_There's no giving in_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Hand in hand forever_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's when we all win_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_The right thing to guide us_

_Is right here inside us_

_No one can divide us_

_When the light is nearly gone_

_But just like a heartbeat_

_The drumbeat carries on_

_And the drumbeat carries on_

_Just like a heart beat_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_We must stand together_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_There's no giving in_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Hand in hand forever_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's when we all win_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_"

Scooby really feels great. If he joined them, perhaps he wouldn´t have to argue with Velma about Shaggy. Is true he would miss his friends but the circus performers would be always there for him.

* * *

Hahahaha!

Will Scooby join the troupe?

Who is causing the incidents?

How will Angel react when he sees Ricky?

Will Scooby and Merche fell in love?

Next Clue: Margarita


	5. Margarita

Author´s note: Moving on with the story and this time, I shall speak little, you´ll see why. Songs belong to Julie Fowlis and Within T.

Let´s go!

* * *

**5. Margarita**

Monsieur Noir is visiting the fair while the gang is making their investigation and is in one of the tents with Mayor Jones. Both men agree that this is a good chance to give Crystal Cove some nice evenings after what happened with Aphrodite, but Jones is still too focused on the tourists and that of the most "spooky" place in the world. Noir thinks that is not only stupid but also a way to anger certain beings. He´s aware of Gard´s intentions along with Nazo to hunt down the "curse" of Crystal Cove and drive it to its end in the jaws of the Worlds Eater. Nazo, after all, is the Spirit of Mystery and makes deals with Jormungard when he has too.

"Well, Mr. Noir, I´m happy that we have come to an agreement. And I really hope that your wife enjoys our town" is true. The man in black has not come alone, his wife is reading and taking care of Cait´s guitar, Margarita.

"Mary always enjoys trips" Noir takes out his oak pipe. "But I think you should really consider this, Mayor. Certain creatures in this world do not like popularity"

"You sure?"

"You can take it from me. My workers are anything but usual and being famous is not one of their priorities"

"Then, what is their goal?"

"To enjoy their work, help others and help themselves by doing so" very deep. A few soft touches and Mrs Noir begins to play. Much to Jones´surprise, she is a great musician.

"_Feasgar ciùin an tùs a' Chèitein_

_Nuair bha 'n ialtag anns na speuran_

_Chualaim rìbhinn òg 's i deurach_

_'Seinn fo sgàil nan geugan uain'_

_Bha a' ghrian 'sa chuan gu sìoladh_

_'S reult cha d' èirich anns an iarmailt_

_Nuair a sheinn an òigh gu cianail_

_"Tha mo ghaol air àird a' chuain"_

_Thòisich dealt na h-oidhch' ri tùirling_

_'S lùb am braon gu caoin na flùrain_

_Shèid a' ghaoth 'na h-oiteig chùbhraidh_

_Beatha 's ùrachd do gach cluan_

_Ghleus an nighneag fonn a h-òrain_

_Sèimh is ciùin mar dhriùchd an Òg-mhìos_

_'S bha an t-sèisd seo 'g èirigh 'n còmhnaidh_

_"Tha mo ghaol air àird a' chuain"_

_Chiar an latha is dheàrrs' na reultan_

_Sheòl an rè measg neul nan speuran_

_Shuidh an òigh, bha 'bròn 'ga lèireadh_

_'S cha robh dèigh air tàmh no suain_

_Theann mi faisg air reult nan òg-bhean_

_Sheinn mu 'gaol air chuan 'bha seòladh_

_O bu bhinn a caoidhrean brònach_

_"Tha mo ghaol air àird a' chuain"_

_Rinn an ceòl le deòin mo thàladh_

_Dlùth do rìbinn donn nam blàth-shul_

_'S i ag ùrnaigh ris an Àrd-Rìgh_

_"Dìon mo ghràdh 'th' air àird a' chuain"_

_Bha a cridh' le gaol gu sgàineadh_

_Nuair a ghlac mi fhèin air làimh i_

_"Siab do dheòir, do ghaol tha sàbhailt_

_Thill mi slàn bhàrr àird a' chuain_""

Both the Sheriff and the Mayor and the Sheriff were speechless. Everyone in the festival had heard the beautiful song and somehow wanted to hear more from that heavenly voice. Mr. Noir was smiling. His wife had always had a great talent for music.

"Madam, I... Fried squirrel pans, we could make a music festival just with you!"

"That is very kind, Mr. Jones. But I´m not the one choosing the songs but Margarita. His owners called her the Ever Voice, a guitar that has seen many things during its existence and calls for certain songs when it thinks it's the song to be heard"

"Sorry to say but, since when do guitars choose songs?"

"Since Margarita is in the world. You touch its strings and hear a tune, then you move with that song"

"Ouh"

"Nobody knows how does she do it but always hits the mark"

"And what was that song about?" asks the mayor.

"It is about a young man who meets a fair maiden who is singing to his love in the far seas and in the end, he tells her that he´s that love she misses so much"

"Are you sure it says that?" Stone is not good at guessing.

"Yes. And if Margarita says so is because she has noticed something"

"... I think I´ll stick to the monsters" for real, the sheriff is a butthead.

"If you say so. Pay no attention, Mary. There is no worse deaf man than the one who does not want to listen"

"Agreed" she goes on touching the strings. Angel has heard the whole conversation and wonders about they have just said.

"_The music enticed me _

_Nearer to the brown-haired maiden of the warm eyes _

_And she prayed to the King of Heaven _

_"Protect my love on the high seas" _

_Her heart was breaking with love _

_When I took her by the hand _

_"Wipe your eyes, your love is safe _

_I have returned to you from the high seas_""

The dj smiles. If Margarita truly can do that, she must have feel somehow the story between her and Ricky. Sigh. E has also heard the music and softly touches the woman´s shoulder. Angel is startled for a moment but when she turns around, she is looking at her friend. He looks different, a lot different but his face is still the same and the shirt of green and white stripes gives him away.

"Ricky, you scared me!"

"I´m sorry, I just..."

"Why are ye lookin like this?"

"Well, I, uh..." no matter how much he tries, he still a shy fellow after all.

"Ye made a deal with that worm, didn´t ye?" the answer is a nod. "Ricky... If there´s somethin in this world I care very little is how people look. When ye were younger and skinny I never told ye a thing"

"But now I´m old and ugly"

"Cow crap. You are just fine. Did ye do it for Jones?" no answer. "For me?" puppy look and Angel smiles. "Ricky Owens, ye are the most weirdest friend I´ve got" that is a compliment.

"So, hu... How is the gang doing?"

"Fine for now. But why would any of these performers cause the accidents?"

"To delay the festival a little. They are no injured so the goal is not to hurt someone"

"Good point"

"Also, we must not forget the most important character here is the Ring Master"

"I have not think of that but, he wouldn´t ruin his own show, would he?"

"No, he´s after something else"

"What could that be?"

"Vho knows" speaks a voice and they both see Pericles on a post staring at them. "I see you two haf decided to come in di end"

"Get lost, bird"

"Or vhat? You see, Ricky haz done somethink extraordinary and I vould never like to miss it"

"This is not of your business" grumbles the man.

"Yes it is. Vecause I´m sure it all comes vith a prize"

"Again, not your business"

"Huhuhuhu, don´t understimate me, mein kinder. I haf veen vatching Jones doings lately and if ve are not careful, this could mean a dark turn of events"

"What do you mean?"

"The Freak haz veen very quiet dis days, too quiet. Vut he´s keeping an eye in all of us, tryink to make sure dat ve don´t interfere"

"Jones knows nothing, so stop addin fuel to the fire"

"How can you ve zo sure, Cassidy? After zo many monsters and mysteries, he must haf notice"

"I´m afraid to say that he has a point" snorts E.

"Die Kinder haf no idea of how vig this is and is up to us to put them aside"

"Now you care about them?"

"(Smug) Let´s zay dat dis iz a matter just for the Freak and us. De Kinder zhouldn´t be in dis game to start vith"

"So, what do you say we do?"

"Somethink you should haf done from the veginnink, Ricky"

"We are not going to hurt those kids, you creep" Cassidy does not trust Pericles one single bit.

"Perhaps dere´s no need, vhatsoever. Vut to do zo, you must let me do my work"

"And let you destroy Crystal Cove? No way!" the woman frowns.

"I zhall resume my personal matters vith this town and you two vhen I´m done. Now, all I vant is to put de children out of the voard"

"How?"

"Usink a very simple method"

Margarita keeps playing while Pericles talks.

"_He feeds on fear_

_He feeds on pain_

_He rules again_

_With growing hate_

_He will guide_

_Their faith again_

_No light in the darkness_

_Is too small to see_

_There's always a sparkle of hope_

_If you just believe_

_He told the tale so many times_

_About the dream not meant to be_

_In a world of the free_

_He plays with your mind_

_As faith for the future faded fast_

_He grows strong with their displeasure_

_It sets him free_

_Deceiver of hearts_

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules with fear_

_Deceiver of hearts_

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules again_

_He feeds on fear_

_Poisons the truth_

_To gain their faith_

_To lead the way_

_To a world of decay_

_He rules your heart_

_He will sell your soul to the grave_

_No hesitation he'll make_

_He belongs to the dark_

_Please awake_

_And see the truth_

_He can only be_

_If you believe what he tells you_

_Remember who you are_

_What you stand for_

_And there will always be a way_

_In my heart there is a place_

_In my heart there is a trace_

_Of a small fire burning_

_A sheltering ray shines through this night_

_Although it 's small, it's bright_

_But darkness is lurking_

_He will sell your soul to bitterness and cold_

_Fear him_

_Deceiver of hearts_

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules with fear_

_Deceiver of hearts_

_Deceiver of fools_

_Shall he rule again_?"

* * *

What is Pericles up to?

Will Ricky and Cassidy accept?

Is Monsieur Noir aware of all this?

Will the gang quit?

Next Clue: Left Alone


	6. Left Alone

Author´s note: You guys got me all impressed. We move on and now I can tell you for sure that I´m going to make my own version of "All Fear Freak" following the story arc I have made and perhaps a bit more, we´ll see. Anyways, let´s see what the gang is doing leaving Pericles´plan in the air. Come to think of it, the more I see that bird, the more I hate him.

AVANTI!

* * *

**6. Left Alone**

There is big tent near the big top where all the performers sleep, rehearse and talk and that is where Mercedes takes the gang. Much to everyone´s surprise, except for a few artists, the rest are all animals of all kinds and sizes. Scooby is breathless. There are no whips here, no cages. Is like heaven.

The whole bunch runs to meet them and specially Scooby who is received almost as he was Superman by Andres, the white seal. Apparently, Cait has told them all the adventures of the team and the dog is a hero to all of them. Scooby meets creatures he has never seen like Keke, a moabi, a pale orange fur monkey like creature with spots and a tail longer than life that she uses for almost anything; or Yañez, a tiger that looks like Jade but more sandy and fire coloured. Or Meggie, a kangaroo looking creature but her tall legs are just like the prosthesis that Paralympics athletes use in running.

Fred seems happy along with Shaggy, Daphne wonders how can so much animals live in one single place and Velma seems thoughtful. All this creatures and no human to control them, save for the Ring Master, is it a good idea?

"I can tell from that frown that the idea bothers you, señorita" Cait appears by their side with his usual Cheshire grin.

"Is just that, how can so many animals live like this?"

"You´re thinking in that Asylum you got in town, verdad? Yes, we are the perfect opposite to it. But I can tell you that many of these poor things have tasted the dust before getting here. The ones in that mad house are there because they did something or because humans considered them too smart, which means better than humans, ergo a threat. You do that a lot" Cait gets all their attention now. "Hairless are never responsible of something, we animals are always the culprits. Take Vitto, for example, who has been so cold with you. A circus star, a great artist on stage almost killed because some mad man put his arm inside his cage at his lunch time. OK, so Vitto bite him but why was that guy where he shouldn´t be in the first place? Vittorio lost his career and if Monsieur Noir hadn´t take him in, he would be a rug in some house. Or dear Merche and Andres, their show was closed and the owner blamed them when the guy didn´t waste a single penny in feeding them"

"I haven´t thought about that. But Pericles..."

"That parrot is insane, I give you that, pero... Big Pero here. Pericles has always been seen as JUST a pet. That is why he´s got so much rage and hate towards humans. You guys can still avoid that aspect if you stop treating Scooby as JUST a dog or a sidekick because if has saved you a couple of times and is a true member of the team"

"We got to admit that you have a point. Scooby saved us from Aphrodite and has done a lot in our mysteries" Fred nods.

"Glad to hear we come to an understanding" the cat smiles gently.

"Still, all these animals without a man to..."

"Perdonadme, please. OK, people. Show´s over" he walks in and all the performers do a circle around the gang. Velma now gets it. Cait is their leader. "This kids here are going to solve the accidents but first, you must tell them all that you know about it, one by one, por favor. Andres, if you please, tell them about the water one"

"It was terrible" the seal steps before. "I found my tank filled with strange glowing things that when I got close they didn´t let me go"

"Wow. And has anyone got hurt in this accidents?"

"No, gracias al cielo, no" says Cait. "Andrés found those when we arrived. Right after the ring master supervised the unloading of all the things"

"Weird" Velma goes thoughtful.

"Later, Vitto noticed that many of the stage lights were missing, he almost felt off when that happened"

"So, someone wants to scare you away?"

"I don´t think so. There have been two types of incidents. Little pranks like the one of Andrés and the second type, missing things or real accidents like Vitto´s" wow, Cait has the eye of an eagle and a very keen mind.

"Which means that..." Daphne tries to come with an answer.

"That there are two saboteurs, not one, and with different goals" is Velma who comes up with it.

"That explains why Davy couldn´t find the culprit"

"But, like, who could do such thing?" Shaggy and Scooby exchange glances.

"That is our goal, queridos. El movil. The motive"

"And like, how will we find it out?"

"Well, since Scooby likes it here so much, perhaps he could check on this incidents for us" Velma smiles.

"Re? Rin the rircus?"

"That would be wonderful!" Mercedes beams and the dog blushes.

"Don´t worry, perro. I´m sure we can find a show for you to do"

"Then is settled" they see Davy coming towards them.

"Any luck?"

"Yes, there is not one but two saboteurs, Dave"

"Ah, that explains. But how will we catch them?" the ghost scratches his skull.

"Scooby will stay and tell us if anything strange happens"

"Great idea" nods Davy.

"Now, Scooby. Try to blend in and don´t worry, we´ll be back"

"Rokey?" he´s going to be all alone? He said he liked it but as a spy? That´s lame.

"Is OK, Scoob. I´ll try to come to see you" well, at least Shaggy is concerned. "They will see to you"

"Of course, we will. He´s now part of our big family" smiles Andres.

"Rater, Raggy!"

"Later, Scoob" the youngster follows the rest outside. Perhaps now, Velma is satisfied as she has now some time with her boy without him on the scene. The dog sighs.

"What´s wrong, Scooby? You can tell us" the hedgehog Diz smiles at him.

"Rong Story"

"Is all right. We love long stories, right guys?" they all nod and the dog tells them about Shaggy and their problem with Velma. "Wow"

"And she got mad just because he choose you? For crying out loud!" grumbles Mollie.

"You said it, girlfriend" Keke has a young dark-skinned accent. "Pay no attention, darlin´. A girl like that is simple to catch"

"Ruh?"

"She has gotten little attention over the years n´since now she has a boyfriend, wants no sharin´"

"It´s stupid" Vitto rolls his eyes.

"You maybe overreacted a little too but, she got the best" Yañez snorts with a smirk.

"Rill, Relma ris friend"

"That we guess but one thing is a boyfriend or girlfriend who lasts some time and a friend that can last forever" Mollie comments.

"You are fast in makin frends, my four-legged comrade" says a voice and they all stare at Pericles perched on a rope. "Good evenink"

"Sorry, feathers. Performers only" Mollie grumbles and all the animals follow.

"Iz all right. I just vanted to giv a message to my dear frend Scoovy"

"Send an e-mail, you creep" Mercedes shows her fangs.

"All the ones in here have heard about you from me so leave the poetry" Cait walks to the front and Pericles gives him a glare. "I warned you"

"Yes, and I haven´t forgot"

"I could tell your whole life, loro. From your home in Bavaria to how you escaped the asylum but I´ll keep the details to myself"

"Very vell. My message is dis. If you vant to save your frends from a terrivle thing dat vill happen if you don´t leave, stay vith de circus, frend Scoovy. Stay here and the kinder vill ve safe"

"Romething terrible?" the dog goes pale.

"Yes. It vill happen if you don´t leave the gang. Tschüs" he flies away leaving poor Scooby looking down surrended by all the performers. A little after, Scooby waits for Cait while he tells the Ring Master about the plan when he feels a very soft paw scratching his neck. The dog melts. So nice. Then he realizes, that his collar is gone! Hey! Is in the hand of a beautiful black and white female cat who´s smiling at him.

"Why so sad, puppy?" she has an accent similar to Cait but her eyes are shining blue. The dog does not answer at first but finally tells her all about it. "No kidding. Well, don´t worry, perrito. I´m sure you have a lovely smile there. Hm?" Scooby lets out a shy smile. "That´s mejor. I don´t like having sad people on stage, remember that. And as for the bird, don´t worry. I like fresh parrot for desert" she beams and walks away, throwing him back his collar. "You will do well remembering my name"

"Rhat rame?"

"Margarita" she leaves the tent and the Great Dane feels better. Meanwhile, the female cat goes to see Angel who is sitting on a corner. "Why is it that everyone today is down?"

"Can´t say, babe. I want to keep the gang safe but I don´t trust Pericles"

"Just don´t trust the bird, cariño. No te enrolles. Cait said that you have a deeper problem with Ricky"

"(Sigh) Maggie, I... He does so much for me and yet, Ricky is still focused on the treasure and revenge. I can feel that he tries to love me with all his heart but there are certain things that not even I can ignore. Destroido has done much evil"

"No question about that. Boys are silly, los hombres son tontos. Face it, querida. If you want to change your chico, you need to kick harder" Margarita does not hit around the bush.

"I don´t wanna break his heart. He has made a deal with Jormungard just for me"

"Hermana, your man needs some time on a doc´s couch. For real"

"I just don´t know how to tell´im"

"Just tell him" Margarita gives her a look. "Your romance needs spring clean"

"... And, what about you and Cait?"

"I´ll hit that gato´s butt later" they both snigger. "Right now, I´m more worried about that poor perro"

"Scooby?"

"Sí, ese"

"The poor thing"

"I wonder why hasn´t he bite that chica" they both laugh while Cait´s voice echoes through the place.

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it..  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before,  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone

Yeah, Yeah, Now baby don't hang up,  
So I can tell you what you need to know,  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,  
So I can tell you what you need to know

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone..."

* * *

Who is Margarita?

What will Scooby do?

Has E accepted Pericles offer?

Next clue: What Makes It Beautiful


	7. What Makes It Beautiful

Author´s note: I got to say that what I like from SDMI is that all characters have a rich background and the story is well written. And as for mine, here´s a little tip for you, the Ring Master is designed after Earl B. Sidebottom "The Phantom" of Flying Rhino Junior High and for a very good reason that I will only unfold in the final chapter.

Let´s go!

* * *

**7. What Makes It Beautiful**

Fred and the others ask all the performers of the show but nobody gives them clues about the identity of the saboteurs. Shaggy keeps his mind on Scooby, ignoring the looks of Velma, and when it´s time to leave, Davy goes with them to the exit.

"I´m sorry we couldn´t find much, and we only have another night before the festival"

"Tomorrow people will come for some shows we will give but don´t worry. You can still come during daylight and night, Monsieur Noir arrange it that way" smiles Jones.

"What do you know about this Noir?"

"He´s a very good man. Always looking after everyone and keeping an eye in those who need him. Very clever fellow too. We have never see his face but I can tell that he has a father look"

"Never have seen his face?"

"Always remains in the shadows or wears a full head white mask. Self protection"

"Oh"

"Like, that explains"

"OK. Who do we talk to if we come during daylight?" Fred goes to the point. "Because you won´t be around, right?"

"No, I won´t. I´m sorry. Ghost issues. But you can ask Mercedes and Vitto"

"Great" well, at least, they won´t be alone. A thunder is heard and a hard rain begins to fall.

"Jinkies!" they all run to the Mystery Machine while the disguises disappear under the pouring storm.

"Good luck" Davy bids them goodbye.

"Grizzly Fungus Coat, this rain wasn´t going to fall!" Jones and the Sheriff run for their car. Angel waits for Ed Machine and they pick up Mr. E who seems to have stand a long time under the rain. Ricky and the woman do not talk but she can tell that something is really bothering him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile, all the performers are going to bed.

Scooby tries to sleep next to Mercedes but he´s greeted by an angry Vitto, who seems to not accept the dog among the group.

"You might be a super sleuth or whatever, but stay away from Mercedes or I´ll shall show you how sharp my claws are" the tiger goes back to his place and the Dane walks past the other sleeping animals until he reaches where Yañez and Keke are.

"Hey, whatcha doin, peeps? Come here" they have made him a bed.

"Uh, rhank you"

"Vitto growled ye, hu? Don´t worry, he´s a lamb dressed as an ogre"

"Rhy does rhe like re?"

"Vitto hardly trust anyone and for a good reason. He´s been treated too badly and now he doesn´t want to get hurt" answers Yañez. "If you get burnt once, you will avoid the flames at all costs"

"..." Scooby somehow understands. "Rood night"

"Good night, pooch"

"Night-night, babe" smiles Keke and the three go to sleep while the rain keeps on falling outside.

Through the tents and ropes, runs a small figure that looks like a rat and that reaches quickly the Ring Master´s tent. He´s playing chess, something he does each night after making it rain, but tonight he seems a bit bothered. The visitor sits in front of him and they begin their match.

"Are they gone?"

"Yep, the kids are gone. The bird too" nods the rodent.

"Good. We need time to think about what we are going to do with all this incidents"

"You have been very angry since we got here, Jack"

"Course I´m angry. I don´t like this place. So full of fake monsters in rubber costumes make our job meaningless" he makes his move.

"Don´t worry, your still number one in scaring"

"Marcus, I´m not worried about that cuz I already know I´m good, I´m worried cuz I know exactly what is going on in this boiling pot. Simmons can say whatever he likes, we will do what I say"

"Like with that Freak guy?"

"Indeed" he watches his associate move one of his pawns. "Jormungard and Nazo will have to wait, like I told them. Our friend below Crystal Cove will not appear just now"

"And the dog?"

"All in a good time, my little friend. All in a good time" the Ring Master is the best at this game.

"What shall we do tomorrow?"

"Keke and the others will go to town after rehearsing to entertain the people. Our job will be to keep an eye on the robberies"

"You got that, Jack"

"Now, let´s see" they play chess for a long while. When the game is over, Jack sits down at the edge of the festival and glances at the sleeping down, rain drops running through the brim of his hat. He sometimes feels lonely while doing this. (Bit of "Anywhere" by Evanescence playing in the background). How can these people live from making money from an art such as scaring? Have they lost their sense of feeling? Is wealth all they care about? He did once warned the conquistadors, the missioners, so many and with no use. Perhaps this town is doomed after all. Or perhaps not.

"_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet _

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine_  
_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_  
_And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King_  
_Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_  
_An emptiness began to grow_  
_There's something out there, far from my home_  
_A longing that I've never known_

_I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light_  
_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_  
_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_  
_And I'm known throughout England and France_

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head_  
_To recite Shakespearean quotations_  
_No animal nor man can scream like I can_  
_With the fury of my recitations_

_But who here would ever understand_  
_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_  
_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_  
_He'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_  
_That calls out for something unknown_  
_The fame and praise come year after year_  
_Does nothing for these empty tears_"

He´s a master of fright, a creature that the Mystery Machine would hunt down in one of those mysteries that they like so much but now, he must focus. Bau Bau will probably up to something, no matter what he pretends, and the Mayor might recognize Angel and Mr. E. So, it is up to him (As always) to solve the thing.

Ah, the rain. Is what makes this night beautiful for the Rainman. Perhaps it will also wash away some of the dirt in town.

* * *

A chapter more focused on the Ring Master "Jack" (Notice that it is a very general name).

What is this character up to?

Friend or foe?

Next chapter: Air Born


	8. Air Born

Author´s note: Moving on with a great chapter that I would love to see on-screen, you´ll see why. I´m dying here to see the new episodes. I will end up with no nails at this rate! Oh, well. Will we find out more about Monsieur Noir? Songs belong to One Direction and Evanescence.

Let´s go!

* * *

**8. Air Born**

The light shines through the open tent and Scooby opens an eye. He quickly remembers what happened last night and sighs. Well, one good thing is the company here. But where are Yañez and Keke? Where´s everyone?

"Yoh! Sleepy head!" ah, here´s Keke. "Got great news for ye! The Ring Máster says that you´ll work with Merche. Vitto frowned of course but is final"

"Reah!" YES! But, wait, she... "Ruh, rhe rorks..."

"In the trapeze" oops. "But hey, is OK. I´ll be with you peeps so you don´t go all battered" the moabi smiles. Oh, dear.

"Reakfast?"

"Nope. Later, or ye´ll throw it up" just great. They walk outside and cross the festival until they reach a prepared place for the trapeze artist to rehearse. Poor Scooby goes all pale when he sees the female jaguar making jumps that take away your breath. "Cool, hu?

"Ru hu" he isn´t going to climb up there, is he?

"OK, dude. Now this is where you go up and show us what u can do"

"Ro way!"

"Scared?" like hell. "All right, I´ll give you a push" she uses her tail to put him on top of the post where Mercedes is waiting. Scooby can see the security net but he´s still shaking. "C´mon, dog, while we´re still young!"

"Don´t worry, Scoob. You don´t need to be an expert" smiles Merche.

"Ri don´t rike rheights"

"Oh! Is all right. But all you need to think about up here is one thing"

"Rhat?"

"Go with the flow" she gives him the trapeze and Scooby swallows. He closes his eyes and jumps, the trapeze taking him through the air with Merche on the other. When Keke sees that he´s just hanging like a cloth, she climbs up, uses her long tail and reaches Scooby. The moabi tickles him and in the right moment, manages to make him open his eyes and jump to the opposite trapeze. At first, Scooby is reluctant. Very. But after a while and seeing that Mercedes is also having fun, he decides to stop worrying and swings joyfully in the trapeze. If he falls or whatever, Keke catches him and Mercedes is always there to grab him so they play and enjoy the show for a long while. Scooby for once in his life, does not feel afraid nor tries to run or hide, he feels totally air born, as he was born to do this.

"You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful"

After a while, they join the others in the breakfast and Scooby devours his food. And it feels great, is a very well deserved food. Vitto is still crossed but has softened his expression. Molly tells Scooby about the night of the fireflies while the Ring Master is at the entrance waiting for someone.

Much to the dog´s surprise, Yañez does know Jade, the pirate tiger, and calls her "kitty" with a certain smirk in his face.

Perhaps it is a good idea to stay with the circus after all, but leave Shaggy and the others just like that? He still very unsure about it. After breakfast, Diz comes to tell the guys that they are going to town to do some performance and Scooby decides to join in. Is a good moment to think things through.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Morning also breaks in Destroido and Ed Machine gives a conference about the latest products. Once this is done and the place is at work, he goes below where Mr. E is already awake. In fact, he has hardly sleep.

"Angel said she´ll be here after twelve" no answer. His boss is totally absent. Ed tries to not look concerned but the tired eyes and the pearled forefront tell everything. "You should rest now, sir"

"I´m fine" his voice is almost a whisper. His slender self has almost disappear as if Jormungard had suddenly changed his mind. "Any news from the children?"

"Not much. They are at class right now. And no sign of Pericles whatsoever"

"Very well"

"Sir, it´s not my place to say but, you look ill"

"I said I´m fine" he sighs. E hardly has strength to move from his chair nor play any music. He just lies back and closes his eyes. Ed knows that he shouldn´t disobey but he phones Angel and she quickly makes it to the lair. Ricky obviously goes angry about this but since he can hardly move, he simply grunts and ignores the woman.

"This is for staying so long under the rain" she covers him with a blanket. "Talking with that flying rat"

"He has a point"

"Bout what? He has betrayed you, tried to kill u once and lots more. How can ye say he has a point?"

"Jones is putting two and two together. The gang and us will face a dire end if this goes on"

"Ricky, please! He can still fight"

"... I dunno"

"Fine. You talk with that two-faced bastard but I won´t let it hurt the kids"

"Cass..."

"I don´t know why I even worry about you" she tries to walk away but he grabs her suit with two of his fingers. "I should just let you do your thin and that´s it"

"Cass, please..."

"Let me go"

"I wasn´t talking with Pericles when you left"

"What? You expect me to believe that?"

"When he talked, you walked away all angry. He went on and when he said how was he going to do it, I told him to forget it and left him there. He was pretty mad at me"

"But then, if it wasn´t with Pericles, who were you talking to?" Angel notices that Ricky is back to his normal self and looks very down. "Oh, god"

"With Gard. I ask him to cancel our deal"

"What, why?"

"..." he does answer.

"Ricky, you..." they both go quiet as his eyes close and the tears on his forehead mix with the ones in his eyes.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

[Chorus]"

* * *

This one really makes tears come up.

Scooby wonders about his place and E tries to put his heart to rest.

What will be the resolution?

Next Clue: Taking Chances


	9. Taking Chances

Author´s note: This chapter is surely going to interest you. Will see what Scooby has decided and perhaps why was Cassidy saying that last line. And as for the series, peeps, you should check out wiki/Scooby-Doo!_Mystery_Incorporated and see the preview drawings below cuz theories about them can start now to come up. Is the gang a reincarnation of five friends killed by the conquistadors? Will Crystal cove be destroyed? We´ll see.

Let´s go! Songs belong to Within Temptation and Keke Palmer.

* * *

**9. Taking Chances**

Scooby follows his partners to the entrance but before he can even step out, the dog sees a very peculiar creature who´s feeding and looking after some birds in a tree branch. Unlike the other animals, she´s dressed in nice silk clothes and stands on a long walking stick. By her horns, Scooby can tell that it is a female Sable Antelope. At first, he tries to just walk away, but he keeps feeling her eyes on him until the dog finally changes his mind and goes to her while the others wait. He´s about to talk to her but finally turns around.

"Why are you walking away?" asks the wise and elder antelope.

"Ruh..." does she have eyes on her back?

"You felt my eyes on you, my presence, which can only mean that you are Scooby Doo, the Great Dane. I was expecting you" their glances meet.

"Re?"

"Yes, you. You were warned last night by Pericles and this past weeks, you and your friends have been solving the mysteries of this town"

"Rhat´s correct" wow. The dog swallows and tells her the whole thing.

"I see. Well, stay or not stay that is up to you but I´ll tell you a few things, my boy. The difference between being or not is that when tragedy strikes, cuz it will, your friends can either be alone against it and be defeated, or else have you and have a chance. It is a matter of being at the right moment in the right place"

"..." she absolutely has a point.

"Second. The mystery of this town has to do with a blood debt, a tragedy of long ago that you must find out" that sounds pretty dark.

"Rokey"

"And third but not the least, your journey is far from here. It has something to do with this festival but the way you think, and as your friends, stay with them but again, you walk a different path. We´ll meet again but now, go have fun"

"... Rhy are ru at the festival?" if this lady is so wise, why is she here?

"Noir ask me to. And I had to talk to you. Am a soothsayer after all" she grins.

"A rootrayer?"

"I do can tell the future" that sounds sweet. "But not to you" rats! "You should be more interested in the past"

"Rhu? Rhy?"

"Cuz is where all your answers are but first, you must stop blocking it. Remember what Merche and the others say. Go with the flow" the old antelope walks away. "Until we meet again, good luck, Scooby Doo"

"Ruuuhh... Roodbye"

The past he is blocking? What does she mean? Oh, shoks! This is just getting too weird for him so he goes to join the performers. Meanwhile, she joins M. Noir at his tent where tea is served.

"Do you think it was time?" asks the man.

"It was the time to tell him, other thing is when does he want to understand what he has been told" serves herself some tea. "He´s walking far from where he should but will get there on time"

"_Are you the one?_

_The traveller in time who has come_

_To heal my wounds to lead me to the sun_

_To walk this path with me until the end of time_

_Are you the one?_

_Who sparkles in the night like fireflies_

_Eternity of evening sky_

_Facing the morning eye to eye_

_Are you the one?_

_Who'd share this life with me_

_Who'd dive into the sea with me_

_Are you the one?_

_Who's had enough of pain_

_And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore_

_Are you the one?_

_Are you the one?_

_Who's love is like a flower that needs rain_

_To wash away the feeling of pain_

_Which sometimes can lead to the chain of fear_

_Are you the one?_

_To walk with me in garden of a stars_

_The universe, the galaxies and Mars_

_The supernova of our love is true_

_Are you the one?_

_Who'd share this life with me_

_Who'd dive into the sea with me_

_Are you the one?_

_Who's had enough of pain_

_And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore_

_Are you the one?_

_[Instrumental]_

_Are you the one?_

_Who'd share this life with me_

_Who'd dive into the sea with me_

_Are you the one?_

_Who's had enough of pain_

_And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore_

_Are you the one?_"

SSSSSSSSS

The gang meets after classes and goes to pick up Angel before heading for the festival to investigate. Velma has been all morning trying to get Shaggy´s attention but he´s all the time thinking in Scooby. Fred and Daphne spend most of the morning trying to get space for just the two of them.

Once at the K-Ghoul, the dj greets them and they get ready for the investigation ahead while the woman thinks to herself. Angel wanted to ask Ricky why did he cancelled that deal with Gard if looking handsome for her was so important for him, but there was no answer. Had Ricky gave up? What had Pericles told him?

"Angel, you OK?" Daphne walks to her.

"Yeah, just tired of all the work. All set?"

"All set" Fred nods. They all walk outside and Angel grabs her phone. "You can go in the van since, well, Scooby is not here"

"Oh, all right" they all get in and head for the festival. "Have you found out anything?"

"Well, all the incidents they have described to us are of two different kinds just like Cait said. The thieves have mostly took away things related to the light and the fire performances but why would they do that?"

"And the pranks?"

"Quite harmless"

"Glad to hear that. Poor Davy must be very nervous" they park near the entrance and ask one of the jugglers who tells them that Scooby and the other animals are in town giving a little show.

"Well, like at least he´s having fun" smiles Shaggy.

"Told you he´ll like it" Velma gives him a look.

"OK, so what do we do?"

"We split up and ask around. We´ll meet here in an hour"

"You got it" Daphne goes with Fred and Velma tries to go with Shag but he walks away alone. "Why does he do that?"

"You´re been a bit pushy, I think"

"I just want to put things clear about what happen with that love potion"

"Vel, let him be. He also needs time to think things through, babe"

"Oh, all right" they go together. After a while, the dj´s phone rings.

"Xcuse me a sec, baby" she smiles and Velma goes to talk with one of the stage hands that is repairing the lights of the big top. "Ed, how is he?" Ed Machine has promised Angel to keep her informed.

"Resting. I have let one of our trusted doctors check on him. It´s just a cold"

"Thank God"

"Doctor said that he had to stay here and recover. I´ll keep an eye"

"Has he woken up or anythin?"

"Just a few times but mostly to see through the monitors, take his medicine and ask me for a thing or two"

"I will get there as soon as I can"

"Take your time" Ed hungs and Angel joins Velma. The monitors are still on but Mr. E is deeply asleep. In one of the screens, they can see Scooby with the rest of the performers.

SD

Diz opens the show with his shy yet friendly voice. The people around me are much more than what they expected. Mercedes, Andres, Keke, Yañez, Diz, Mollie, Nano the giraffe, Keats the python and a few more animals represent the circus in this little show that brings the best abilities of the performers. They all sing together, they swing and dance using Keke´s long tail and Keat´s rubber body while everyone applauses to the music and they improvise performance after performance. Scooby feels great cuz even without speaking, they can make extraordinary things and take away the audience´s breath.

Mayor Jones watches from a safe distance and wonders of a way to make money out of it but Vitto´s cold glare keeps him away from the show. Today is totally free and they are there to entertain people and enjoy themselves. The pearl coloured female cat, Wen, puts her beautiful voice along with Keke´s making it sound like heaven.

"_We are, we are_

_Not your ordinary fam-fa-mily_

_But we can all agree that_

_We are, we are_

_Close as close can be_

_So it don't matter what it looks like_

_We look perfect to me_

_We got every kind of love_

_And we're so lucky indeed_

_They can keep on talking_

_It don't matter to me_

_Cause we are, we are_

_Family_

_We are, we are, we are, we are, we are, we are_

_We are, we are_

_Family_

_Family_

_We are, we are_

_Family_

_So what we don't look, we don't act, we don't walk, we don't talk like you do_

_So what if we hang just to hang_

_Ain't no shame_

_We both do want we want to_

_Cause we come from everywhere_

_Searching for ones to care_

_Somehow we found it here_

_We found us a home_

_We are, we are_

_Not your ordinary fam-fa-mily_

_But we can all agree that_

_We are, we are_

_Close as close can be_

_So it don't matter what it looks like_

_We look perfect to me_

_We got every kind of love_

_And we're so lucky indeed_

_They can keep on talking_

_It don't matter to me_

_Cause we are, we are_

_Family_

_Okay so the links in our chain_

_May look strange but they make us stronger_

_And no one can replace not a thing_

_Mother or father cause weeeee_

_We come from everywhere_

_Searching for ones to care_

_Somehow we found it here_

_We found us a home_

_We are, we are_

_Not your ordinary fam-fa-mily_

_But we can all agree that_

_We are, we are_

_Close as close can be_

_So it don't matter what it looks like_

_We look perfect to me_

_We got every kind of love_

_And we're so lucky indeed_

_They can keep on talking_

_It don't matter to me_

_Cause we are, we are_

_Family_

_Family_

_Yeaaah_

_We are, we are_

_We are, we are_

_Family_!"

Scooby listens to the song and for once, he really feels what is means to be a family. And it feels wonderful.

* * *

I would pay to see this guys performing.

Why did E changed his mind?

Why are they stealing the lights?

Next clue: Crossroads


	10. Crossroads

Author´s note: Going on, peeps! Monsieur Noir is surely one strange character that will give you more than a reason to talk about him. Soulfog is not going to be the villain, anymore. I´m sorry to say this but Armand will just do a cameo or two because I have worst folks in store and I don´t like repeating myself. But you´ll see Soulfog, don´t worry, cuz the Never Land´s mystery isn´t over. YES! Songs belong to wonderful Tracey Chapman.

Avanti!

* * *

**10. Crossroads**

After the show, Scooby is breathless. That was neat! Everyone is having a snack or talking, or reading the newspaper when Andres comes to him all excited. Mercedes joins them with the rest as the seal has found something in the news.

"Listen to this, guys. The comet Skidbladnir will cross this area tomorrow during the festival!" they all cheer and celebrate but Scooby is clueless.

"Rhe what?"

"Skidbladnir, the comet of omens or Blade of the Skies. When it goes through the skies it means that something special is about to happen. It is the only comet that seems to have own will as it comes without an specific rule" explains Diz. "It is said that to see it you must look into the Dragon´s eye, the constellation of Draco" the dog remembers then what Cait once said. _One is the the Sky Snake, for the aztecs and such, Quetzalcoalt, for us `The Long rope´, the constellation of the dragon. In other words, the life spirit._

"People say that it is the ship of the gods" adds Merche.

"Roh" now he understands.

"Not very much familiar with the North´s people culture, are you?" smiles Andres.

"Rot really"

"Well, it you ask me, you smell like the North folk"

"Really?"

"They lived during the period of the Vikings and much before. Some say that they built incredible things like the Submarine and the Wall of the Spirits. Egyptians and such regarded them as strangers but also as gods because they knew the most hidden secrets of metal, astronomy and such. They used to have large dogs just like you"

"Roh, rinteresting"

"And one of the most famous hounds of theirs was one that also appeared in the Norse stories, Fenrir"

"Rho?"

"The giant wolf, son of Loki, god of fire, that lives in the Iron Island. Big as a mountain, he was punished and became the loyal companion of the Marauder, the guardian of souls, who destroys shadows and other dark fiends"

"Roof" that sounds cool.

"Fenr is also one of Abra´s hounds. Abra is the Rainman, the king of men, father of Loki and one of the two creators of the universe" explains Diz. "His hounds hunt down evil souls and their howl can be heard from miles away" (This Loki is not the one of Marvel, so don´t confused them, please).

"Ra hound?"

"Hunting dog to put it simple" Vitto whispers. Scooby also remembers then that his name back in the mad house was Fenr, coincidence? "You´re still wondering about what that bird told ya" the tiger isn´t stupid.

"Reah" he lowers his ears.

"It is a crossroad and you don´t know which way to go"

"Ri just ron´t know rhat to do. Ri rwant to rtay with Rhaggy but ri like being with ru guys"

"Not to mention that girl and that attitude of JUST being the dog"

"Reah" he sighs and hears then Cait´s singing voice.

"_All you folks you own my life_

_But you never made any sacrifice_

_Demons are on my trail_

_I'm standing at the crossroads of hell._

_I look to the left_

_I look to the right_

_Hands that grab me on every side._

_All you folks think I got my price_

_At which I sell all that is mine_

_You think money rules when all else fails_

_Go sell your soul and keep your shell._

_I'm trying to protect what I keep inside_

_All the reasons why I live my life._

_Some say the devil be a mystical thing_

_I say the devil he a walking man._

_He a fool,he a liar, conjurer and a thief_

_He try to tell you what you want_

_try to tell you what to need._

_Standing at the point_

_the road it cross you down_

_What is at your back?_

_Which way do you turn?_

_Who will come to find you first?_

_Your devils or your gods?_

_All your folks think you run my life_

_Say I should be willing to compromise._

_I say all your demons go back to hell_

_I'll save my soul_

_save myself._"

That cat surely has always the right song. The dog remembers what the soothsayer and realizes that even with all their problems, the gang needs him more than ever.

"Scooby, whatever you choose, is fine with us" smiles Merche. "Listen to your heart and you´ll see that it will never fail you"

"Rhank you all" Scoob sees that even Vitto is smiling at him. "Rhe gang reeds me"

"That is something we are sure of. And whatever you do, we´ll be there just for you, this we can promise" her smile brings tears to the dog´s eyes and he cries his heart out with all the tears store in his soul. All the animals gather around him, giving him the biggest hug they are capable of. The Great Dane can feel his ribs as his heart strikes against them but Merche´s breath in his shoulder soothes him. Seconds later, the gang arrives and sees this breath-taking scene. They are speechless but Shaggy smiles as something tells him that something real good has just happen. Angel is also beaming, holding her tears back as he remembers those days when her friends and her were that close, before they teared apart and became what they are now. Cait´s voice keeps sounding softly with Tracy Chapman´s Fast Car and the dj thinks of Ricky. She really wants things to go back to where they used to, the two together, but he´s walking far from her.

"_You got a fast car_

_I want a ticket to anywhere_

_Maybe we make a deal_

_Maybe together we can get somewhere_

_Any place is better_

_Starting from zero got nothing to lose_

_Maybe we'll make something_

_But me myself I got nothing to prove_

_You got a fast car_

_And I got a plan to get us out of here_

_I been working at the convenience store_

_Managed to save just a little bit of money_

_We won't have to drive too far_

_Just 'cross the border and into the city_

_You and I can both get jobs_

_And finally see what it means to be living_

_You see my old man's got a problem_

_He live with the bottle that's the way it is_

_He says his body's too old for working_

_I say his body's too young to look like his_

_My mama went off and left him_

_She wanted more from life than he could give_

_I said somebody's got to take care of him_

_So I quit school and that's what I did_

_You got a fast car_

_But is it fast enough so we can fly away_

_We gotta make a decision_

_We leave tonight or live and die this way_

_I remember we were driving driving in your car_

_The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

_City lights lay out before us_

_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged_

_And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

_You got a fast car_

_And we go cruising to entertain ourselves_

_You still ain't got a job_

_And I work in a market as a checkout girl_

_I know things will get better_

_You'll find work and I'll get promoted_

_We'll move out of the shelter_

_Buy a big house and live in the suburbs_

_You got a fast car_

_And I got a job that pays all our bills_

_You stay out drinking late at the bar_

_See more of your friends than you do of your kids_

_I'd always hoped for better_

_Thought maybe together you and me would find it_

_I got no plans I ain't going nowhere_

_So take your fast car and keep on driving_

_You got a fast car_

_But is it fast enough so you can fly away_

_You gotta make a decision_

_You leave tonight or live and die this way_"

Ricky is looking at the monitors, ignoring Ed´s advise. Somehow he can almost hear Cait´s song. They all are at that point. _You gotta make a decision, You leave tonight or live and die this way._ Where did he and Cass went wrong? Is it too late? He gave the deal back as he realized talking with Pericles that what Angel disliked was not his look but his actions. As the snake put it, "rotten actions rot the man´s inside and out". No matter how much he tried to hide the fact, he is no longer that carefree, gentle and smart young man that she once knew. When Cassidy walked away, leaving him to talk with Pericles, he started talking how he had left him behind for a girl. Ricky went mad but then the bird told him that no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he was rotten and Cass did not like the monster he had become, one that destroys nature and people out of sheer revenge against those who kicked him out of his home. Perhaps this is what he deserves.

He swings his legs as they are too weak to support him due to the cold and his own weight. Normally he would walk around the room but not today. A sound catches his attention and he glances at Ed Machine who has brought him a wheel chair that Ricky designed for himself seeing that his body was getting too big. Both men smile. Ed knows that no matter he hard he tries, his boss won´t change his mind about certain things and so, the best thing to do is stay near him. They have come to far to sit down and cry. The phone rings.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Carusso" well, well. Eddie is in town.

"What can I do for you, old friend?"

"You tell me. You dropped last night in the festival knowing Jones was there. Do you have a suicide wish or what?"

"You saw me?"

"I´m with Noir to make sure that this town doesn´t go upside down, what do you think? If you´re going to come, you better tell me and maybe this time we won´t play darts with our eyes covered, what do you say?"

* * *

Carusso is one heck of a character, tell you that.

Will the gang solve the mystery?

What about that comet? Why does it only appear during special occasions?

Next clue: Mist on the Sea


	11. Mist on the Sea

Author´s note: This chapter will present a key character in the story after this one and that will appear shortly in this fic. For all those who are familiar with the Irish mythology, Lugh is a very strong warrior, hero and High King so I put him here with all my respect and admiration towards the Irish culture which inspire this character. According to legends, Lugh killed the lover of one of his wives, the sons in revenge drowned him so it has a lot of sense that the character her lurks through a lake. One song belongs to me and the other to Lady Gaga.

Off we go!

* * *

**11. Mist on the Sea**

Once back in the festival, is time to resume the investigations but before that a song is heard. The stage-hands are singing and dancing in a little break, watched by the Ring Master, and the leading voice is the one of Dagda, a large man who has no left leg. The song they are singing is about Lugh, a devilish creature whose lair is in Laugh Mask but who roams the lands causing terror and death wherever he goes. According to what the man is saying, it was the monster who gobbled up his leg and left him scarred for the rest of his life. Lugh is terrible and ferocious but the stage-hands sing out loud to drive their fears away and pay respect to the big beast who appears sometimes as a large bear, a wolf, a wolverine or just a mass of dark smoke hiding in the fog.

"_King of Laugh Mask, we thus salute thou_

_Through the mists ya will hunt us down to death._

_Come taste ma blade ya manky bear for gobblin' up ma leg!_

_We shall tear ya up like a bad rot n´skin ya in a peg!_

_Lugh, thy Lord,_

_Lugh, thy blood!_

_Old as times told where the air was still on row._

_Lugh, thy Mercy,_

_Lugh, thy Bear!_

_Blüd shall run when time comes tae kill ya!_

_Bigger than Moauntain Kelly, killin' armies with his paws._

_Lugh is never happy till the blood runs from his jaws._

_Hunts in the hills, hideing in the deepest fog_

_And loves to eat flesh of men like blood of sheep flocks._

_Lugh, thy Lord,_

_Lugh, thy blood!_

_Lads, lassies and babies are all part of his menu!_

_Lugh, thy Mercy,_

_Lugh, thy Bear!_

_Blüd shall run when time comes tae kill ya!_

_Somewher´we shall find this monster´s furry lair_

_And then we'll lance you, make you dance- you bear that are nae mair._

_Ya will be coat, ya will be roast, ya will be a confy chair_

_And we shall dance that day till thi mornin´breaks._

_Lugh, thy Lord,_

_Lugh, thy blood!_

_A stuffed bear shall be thy in our huse to be view._

_Lugh, thy Mercy,_

_Lugh, thy Bear!_

_Blüd shall run when time comes tae kill ya!_

_His hide a fine coat, his head shall hang on the wall,_

_We'll splash a dram of whiskey on his snout at every ball._

_No man shall fear again no harm from this evil beast_

_For we shall gave ya death n´make thus a royal feast._

_Lugh, thy Lord,_

_Lugh, thy blood!_

_Ya shall be no more when our fire gets tae you._

_Lugh, thy Mercy,_

_Lugh, thy Bear!_

_Blüd shall run when time comes tae kill ya!"_

"Wow, like now that´s a happy song" Shaggy glances at Scooby who sniggers.

"Hey, lads, lookie lookie" smiles Dagda. "Ya must be the detectives"

"What was that song about?" asks Fred.

"Good Whisky! Never hear´of Lugh, me lad?"

"Uh, nope"

"An´ya call yourself a detective of monsters?"

"Is a monster?"

"Weren´t you listening?" says one of the stage-hands. "Lugh ate his leg like you bite an apple"

"From what I´ve heard, I can tell is a bear"

"Not just a bear, me lads, but a big beast tha can change its shape and lurks in the fog ready to eat ya up" this makes Shaggy shiver.

"Lugh also knows a big deal bout dark magic" says one of the workers. "So ye´ll be warned"

"SOICKS!"

"Is all right, Shag. I don´t think we´ll see him around" Fred calms his friend down.

"Don´t be tha´sure, sonny. Next to Lugh, those monsters of ya are just fluffies"

"Just plushies"

"That is because you hadn´t have to face them" replies Velma.

"Listen good, lassie. Lugh is ´round this place, I can feel it" Dagda isn´t kidding. "He´s lookin´for hes old foe"

"Old foe? Like who´s that?"

"Ay, the Boxer, me lad. Abra´s hound" this makes Scooby gulp. "And Lugh will use any trick to find´im, mark me words" the circle dissolves and they all go back to work.

The gang exchanges looks and resumes their duty. Scooby does the rehearse while the rest ask around for anything suspicious. Today they are more lucky since many of the stage-hands say that carrying all that equipment requires more than one person and they have seen the triplets, Hiccup, Teigne and Fright walking around the scenes of the incidents. And that can only mean according to Dagda that Baubau is up to something again. The youngsters smile, now they have something to work with.

But the naughty trio has been watching and they hurry back to their master who, as always, is playing with the dices. Baubau stays in the dark and thinks it through, a shape-shifter like him needs to stay out of the light as much as possible.

"Well, well, well. Our peepsqueaks have found a clue, have they?" the boogeyman smiles with cruelty.

"Indeed, and they were just talking about Lugh" says Hiccup.

"Who happens to be..." Teigne chuckles.

"In Destroido´s lands" adds Fright.

"I knew he would come in the end. Specially with that mutt around. But now, what do we need?"

"To get rid off..."

"Those meddling kids..."

"And their dog..."

"The pooch does not bother me but those brats do. Hmm"

"You know, I´ve heard that one of them got turned into a werewolf during the mess in the nest and it wasn´t the first time"

"Oh ho! You don´t say. That detail sounds as sweet as screams in my ears"

"What do you order us to do, Bau?"

"Well, first of all, do what the Ring Master told ye and then, we´ll have fun with that wolfie boy" Baubau thinks it again. "Wait, I have a better idea"

"You do?"

"Course, you liver brains. I always get the best ideas. Go do your task and leave me the details" the boogeyman rubs his hands and goes to where all the monster are sleeping till night fall. There he looks for the Mayor, a fellow whose head hardly can stand on his shoulders and directs the monsters and spirits of the festival. Bau turns into a hooter and wakes him up.

"Oh, it´s you! You scared me up"

"It´s what I do. Say, mayor, did you know that there´s a lovely werewolf in town?"

"Really?! Oh, my goodness! That is so scary, spooky and terrortastic!" he seems pretty happy. "Uh. Where is he?"

"Outside. And I can have it just for you if you give me permission to borrow him just for the festival!"

"Of course, Bau! You really are on top of things" the poor guy does not suspect a thing and the next place where the boogeyman goes is Destroido´s land, a forest that surely is one of a spooky story. There, it doesn´t take long before the large black beast shows up to `greet´ Baubau.

"Afternoon, your Darkness" Lugh always gives him the creeps. The bear snorts making more visible the many scars across his large body. "Uh, I have a small favour to ask you" the monster breaths in Bau´s face who cowards behind a tree. "Is about your hated Boxer" loud roar. "I know is yours and I shall never say otherwise, no sir. Is just that, well, he lives with a team of meddling brats and one of them is his best friend. So imagine the triumph if you turned that worm into a werewolf. You´ll face the Boxer without any kind of interruptions" Lugh´s glowing eyes are now fixed on the boogeyman. "This kid, boy or whatever was once turned into a werewolf and about a few weeks ago, when the nest called, he was transformed again so I´m sure that your Mightiness will have no problem about it" this seems to please Lugh. "Of course, it would only last during the festival but, if I succeed, the Boxer will go straight into your jaws" a big grin appears in the furry face and Bau knows that no matter what, he must succeed. But perhaps Lugh has a better idea.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The sun falls over the edge and the trio walk inside the Town Hall with no good intentions on their mind. Whatever the Ring Master says, must be obey and if it means setting a trap for that good for nothing Jones, they shall be more than glad to do it. Jack said that he had to stay trapped as long as possible so they put as many booby traps as possible. Jack wants him to not find about Mr. E and even if he does, they´ll have time to finish the show.

So, off to the task!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once the sun is gone, the gang goes back to their homes to have dinner and rest before going on with the investigation. Shaggy sighs as he sits down at home with his parents who seem happy, they don´t have to feed such large dog for once. After dinner, he gets ready to go to the festival. It feels so lonely without Scooby here. Maybe he´s happy with Merche and the others and he should let him go but, is hard to imagine the gang without his best friend, no to mention his life. Hu? Like, wow! There´s a weird shooting star crossing the skies.

When the guys come to pick him up, they all see the star.

"That´s a comet but is weird. Is like stuck or something" says Velma checking her computer while Angel helps Shaggy with his disguise. "Ah! It´s one called Skidbladnir and according to the stories it appears when something special happens. Scientists are specially curious about it since it has no clear schedule or specific trajectory"

"I´ve heard bout it before but never had seen it" the dj watches the screen. _Except for the night when we first saw the Freak, that is_.

"It does have a strange name though" Daphne frowns a little.

"Is Norse, Old Norse. According to myths, Skidbladnir was a ship made by dwarves as a present for the gods. It was the fastest ship of all and when in sail, it always had the good winds and could be folded inside a bag when not needed"

"Wow! Like I wish we had one like that"

"But the story bout it is quite tricky" Angel does know the legend.

"You said it. god Loki once cut off the goddess's Sif's hair in an act of mischief. Sif's husband, Thor, enraged, found Loki, caught hold of him, and threatened to break every last bone in his body. Loki promises to have the Svartálfar, the dwarf, make Sif a new head of hair that will grow just as any other. Loki goes to the dwarves known as Ivaldi's sons, and they made not only Sif a new head of gold hair but also Skíðblaðnir and the spear Gungnir. As the tale continues, Loki risks his neck for the creation of the devastating hammer Mjöllnir, the multiplying ring Draupnir, and the speedy, sky-and-water traveling, bright-bristled boar Gullinbursti. In the end, Loki's wit saves him his head, but results in the stitching together of his lips. The newly created items are doled out by the dwarfs to Sif, Thor, Odin, and Freyr. Freyr is gifted both Gullinbursti and Skíðblaðnir, the latter of which is again said to receive fair wind whenever its sail was set, and that it will go wherever it needs to, and that it can be folded up much as cloth and placed in one's pocket at will"

"So, like, the boat was owned by, uh..."

"Frey. God of beauty and poetry among other things"

"And the comet?"

"Legend tells that whenever there´s an important event, the gods ride Skidbladnir over the skies as the shooting star to announce it"

"Oh, OK" they arrive at the festival. Today people visit the place and get to know the strange creatures so the gang goes straight to Davy´s tent.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

E also arrives at the fair with Ed by his side. They are careful not to get spotted by the Sheriff and reach the Big Top where the Ring Master is expecting them.

"I do this because it is you but that´s it" growls Jack leading him to a safe place from which they can see the show.

"Have you find out who is responsible?"

"That is not your concern"

"It is. If Baubau is working with Pericles, I must know"

"He is but that bird is now in my territory and I shall teach him" he goes to his place.

"Jack is taking a big risk, sir"

"Perhaps but I´m starting to think that we are the ones meddling with his work to solve this" the drums announce the start of the show. "We´ll see"

The gang sits down in the places that Davy has prepared for them. The lights go out and the Ring Master appears in the middle.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. Spirits from far away. I give to you this first night of our festival to embrace life and understand death, admire the real beauty and see the unseen. Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you the most wonderful actors on Earth as they need no fame nor glory to be here. I give to you... the Wild!" he disappears in a cloud of smoke and in his place, stands Vitto carrying a heavy instrument with a hoop that he puts on fire. They all think that he´s going to do the usual trick of jumping through it and Vitto does take a run-up but when he´s about to cross it, he disappears without a trace and people don´t understand. They all see then that the hoop is moving and that is actually a long and stretchy python that circles around and around like a spring until he finally makes the jump. The gang recognizes the creature doing the breath-taking acrobatics, is Keke and when she leaves the ground, thousands of fireworks explode as the moabi grabs a hidden trapeze and the real show starts with thousands of colours in the air and all the animals moving in a space of colours, fantasy and impossible moves. Davy and his troupe are outside entertaining those who had stay outdoors so there´s nothing to be worried about.

"_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)_

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you._

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

_Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you._

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_(You, you, you...)_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)"_

Shaggy looks with his eyes for Scooby but no sign of him until people point at the top where Mercedes and another trapeze artist are coming down using the hoops, trapezes along with Keke and Keats to make impossible moves in the air. Cait, who´s waiting in the middle, grabs Merche and she grabs the other animal, making a colourful and giant wheel the three together. It is then when the gang and Ricky recognize the mysterious performer. It´s Scooby! But, wasn´t he afraid of heights? Shaggy is beaming. His best friend is doing it great, as he was born to do it. The Ring Master also smiles because he really wanted the dog to forget his fear and enjoy the whole thing. Scooby is in a cloud of happiness as he is with his friends, doing something awesome and proving that he can do it.

Everyone is expecting the finale when suddenly a large roar is heard breaking Scooby´s concentration and making him fall. The audience watches in horror. Shaggy feels his heart stop as he runs towards his friend. All is confusion but Cait remains alert as Jack and him had recognized the roar and that can only mean one thing.

* * *

Pufff! Super chapter!

Poor Scooby! What was that? Is our hero all right?

What is going on?

Next Clue: Under the Moon


	12. Under the Moon

Author´s note: We move on after a long chapter and into the fry! New adventures and mysteries knock our door. I´m probably making the story go a little too dark but I think it fits SDMI. Poor Scooby, will they make it? Song belongs to Tim Burton and great song that is, "Filthy Finale"

Let it begin!

* * *

**12. Under the Moon**

The people stand up as the roar gets closer and closer. Jack frowns but he has little time to worry about that as one of his ghost performers is bringing a strange note for the gang.

"It was a little boy who gave it to me, sir. He wore a strange uniform with a sac on his head and ran towards the forest"

"I see. Make sure that the people calm down, I will give this to the kids" they go to the ring where the stage-hands are calming the audience and leading them outside. Lugh will arrive any moment now and they don´t want any more incidents. "This is for you, it was given to one of my performers by a strange child" Jack gives Fred the envelope.

"It looks pretty old"

"Whatever, try to get to safety while we fix this" the Ring Master goes to see if he can handle the bear by himself.

"What is it?" Velma is helping Shaggy with Scooby who is knocked out.

"It´s a bunch of papers. One of them is this" he shows it to them. It has a central eye, like an Egyptian one but not from Egypt, with several wings around and it reads Pandora.

"Not a clue about it"

"An article about an orphanage in the outskirts of town but one we have never heard of and a letter. It says: `SEARCHING FOR THE NEVER LAND BROUGHT MAD PEOPLE TO TOWN. PLEASE COME TO PLAY IF YOU WANT TO FIND..." and then nothing"

"It is unfinished" Daphne looks at it. "It´s like a child´s or something"

"Jack said that it was a little boy who brought it. Hmm. Again, the ship Never Land"

"Like, it was that one that that mad doctor was looking for"

"Yes and it seems like that mystery is far from over but now, we should deal with this one. C´mon, gang!" Fred runs to the outside with Shaggy carrying his dog in his arms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sir, we should leave at once"

"Agreed" Ed and Mr. E reach the outside of the big top and try to evade the people leaving the place. "What is going on?" a sudden roar answers. "Carusso will arrive in a few minutes but that is enough to get us killed" they both see the trio and Baubau fleeing for their lives, their plan all ruined with Lugh´s appearence. Ricky heads for the exit for but he never reaches it, as something or someone grabs the wheel and makes him fall into the ground. The man glances at the chair and sees a child wearing a rug mask and a uniform, staring at him with his hollow eyes. Something catches the man and he can´t suddenly move until he hears again Ed´s voice calling for him. Baubau isn´t going to run just like that and as last blow he´s spreading havoc. Davy is keeping him back but they must get out while they still can. E tries to see the gang but is useless.

"Sir" Ed helps him up. Pericles strikes and they both fall.

"Vell, vell. Leaving zo soon?"

"Your plan didn´t work"

"Dere vas no plan in di end vut I don´t care. I vill do vhat I came for" the parrot walks towards his former owner. "You"

"Keep dreaming" Ricky gets up with a great effort and faces the bird who smiles.

"So, ve it. I might ve small vut you don´t stand a chance"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Baubau lets out his dark breath as Davy shows his fire tricks to keep him back.

"It´s time to put you where you belong, bones! In a coffin!"

"Is that all you got to say?" answers Davy.

"_Well, well, well._

_What a pest you are. Still around, huh?_

_Ooooh! Can't say I like that!_

_So, why don't you just give up? Ya know, surrender!_

_It's over. It's over. Your scheme was bound to fail!_

_It's over! You're finished here. Your next stop will be jail!_

_He mocks me, he fights me!_

_I don't know which is worse!_

_I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first!_

_What's this, a trick? I'm not impressed._

_You're bad, you're tall!_

_It makes it all the more worthwhile to see a giant fall!_

_Talk talk talk, but I'll tell you,_

_This giant's goin' nowhere!_

_If I were you, I'd take a hike!_

_There's danger in the air!_

_Wow!_

_(Wow!)_

_Wow!_

_(Wow!)_

_I'm the only Pumpkin King!_

_Well, I'm feeling angry,_

_And there's plenty left to do!_

_I fought your most unwelcome help_

_And now I'm after you!_

_Even if you catch me,_

_You'll never do me in!_

_I'm ten stories high and just as strong!_

_Which means I'm gonna win!_

_Wow!_

_(Wow!)_

_Wow!_

_(Wow!)_

_Wow!_

_(Wow!)_

_I'm the only Pumpkin King!_

_It's over, you're finished!_

_You'll never get away!_

_You, the Seven Holidays King? That'll be the day!_

_How feeble, how childish!_

_Is that the best you've got?_

_You think that you're a hero Jack,_

_But I think you are not!_

_Whoa, Now it's time for you to see what it really means to scare,_

_Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man_

_Although I don't play fair._

_It's much more fun, I must confess_

_When lives are on the line_

_Not mine, of course but yours, old friend_

_Now that'd be just fine._

_Wow!_

_(Wow!)_

_Wow!_

_(Wow!)_

_Wow!_

_(Wow!)_

_I'm the only Pumpkin King!_"

Baubau roars and throws several things to Jones but he evades all and finally is able to strike the boogey man with fire, causing his final flee. Once this is solved he runs to help the others with Lugh.

The boogey man swears revenge as he hides with the trio in the vaults where the Ring Master keeps the spirits during daylight time.

"Hey, boss. And the parrot?"

"Like I care. All the time Ricky this and Ricky that. Why didn´t I drown him in the tub?" Bau closes the door.

"Good point"

"Indeed" the trio nods.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile, the gang reaches the place where Vitto, Mercedes and the others are trying to save the festival from being destroyed by Lugh´s shadowy creatures.

"There must be a way to stop this craziness!" Fred looks at the tiger.

"Of course, there is. Stop Lugh" obvious.

"Like, how?" Shaggy is dead worried as Scooby is still unconscious. Cait is fending the monsters and is quite busy doing so.

"I ain´t sure"

"We must help Jack" says Merche.

"She´s right" points out Yañez.

"Hey, I got an idea. Mollie!" Keke whistles. "How bout if you pick some of the guys and repair the light system?"

"Good thinkin, girl. You heard?" says the kangaroo.

"Why haven´t I think of that. Many of these creatures dislike light and perhaps that is why they stole it"

"Yeah!"

"OK. Blondie, you go with Yañez and Mollie to repair the lights" says Keke. "Diz, Keats and I will deal with the wolfies while the rest go find the Ring Master"

"Great idea but, how will we find him?"

"Guys!" Happy comes running. "Come quick!" she stops for a moment and then they follow her. Jack is fighting Lugh and is starting to be real tired. But he keeps on. "We have to do something"

"We must do as Keke said" Fred runs with Yañez and Mollie to get the spotlights.

"Daph, you go help Diz and the others. Shag and I will stay here" they agree. "I only wonder where Angel is"

"Scoob. C´mon, buddy, wake up" no answer. "Like, you can´t do this to me. Merche, Velma, me, we´re all counting on you"

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Pericles is small but able to fend Ricky since he´s ill. They both remain breathless for a few moments.

"Vhy are you veing so kind vith the kinder? You vant de treasure and is a fact"

"So do you" Ricky hears a gun being cocked. Carusso is here.

"Vhat a strange character you are, mein Kleine. You hate the vorld for vhat it did to you and from dere comes all of Destroido´s evil, and yet, vanting to save for some reason dis pathetic town"

"You were once my best friend and you know me so little"

"I do know somethink. Ve are not so different"

"Liar!"

"Is true and you know it" a smug appears in his face. "Somethink dark lives vithin you"

"LIAR!"

"And even dear Cassidy has seen it. Dat is vhy you´re alone, like me"

"SHUT UP" Ricky covers his ears and his legs give away. "Shut up!" he tries to ignore him while his breath goes on rampage.

"Oh, vhat´s de matter, mein kinder? Feelink lonely? Don´t vorry. I shall cure you and den, you´ll feel nothink. No pain, no sorrow" Ricky´s breath eases. Pericles does not want to harm him? "Together ve vill ve as rich as kings"

"..."

"Sorry to cut the fluffy thing off but from what I have heard, you just earned a cell in hell, bird" Carusso steps in.

"I am not afraid of hell, Herr Carusso. I´m invincivle!"

"All right. Here´s a tip for you. Talk-to-the-paw" he does not lower his gun. "I know folks like you. They promise the moon and when you are no longer needed, they just pull the trigger and that´s it"

"Vhat do you know? You are just a commoner"

"A commoner that knows devils worse than you and that are dying to pull that huge head of yours with their teeth"

"Vhat says you, Ricky, mein lieb? You are de one vho has to decide"

Owens does not answer right away as he is seeing again the ghost boy staring at him with his hollow eyes. He´s carrying a small stuffed black dog and Ricky understands what he is saying.

"I won´t do it"

"Vhat?"´

"I won´t help you. And that´s my final word"

"Vhy you...? Scheißkerl"

"In English and don´t you dare insult me" Ricky sits down.

"Very vell, vut ve warn dat dis isn´t over" he flies away. Mr. E breaths in as a sudden dizziness takes over and he passes away being catch by Carusso who gently leans him against one of the tents. The man leans his head on his chest while the agent radios for back up. _Scooby, you are..._

SSSSSSSSSS

The Moon that has been covered by the clouds is now appearing again while Shaggy calls his best friend over and over. Jack is having a hard time and they are wondering what is taking Fred so long to put on the lights.

"Scooby! SCOOB!" cries the youngster as the white light of the moon shines on them softly. "Scoob" the young man insists and the dog snaps. His eyes wide open as he can feel that something isn´t right with him. He almost jumps, straightening up, banging in the arms of Shaggy as his whole world goes crazy. Something is swirling, aching, his stomach lurching. He could feel his mouth water in excess, and smells where shifting, vivid as his nose moved the whole time, his eyes wide open. Then it come over him. Shaggy sees in horror as his friend´s eyes begin to spin in a glow of red. The young man goes pale as the paws of the dog enlarge, become furrier and deadly. Velma pulls from her friend while the Great Dane stands on his two back feet, grabbing his face, trying to calm down his brain when a big pain comes from his chest, he feels his spine shifting, his nails stretching, his fur going darker while his head enlarges. The whole body stretches itself as if it no longer followed his commands. His chest rises and his head becomes a huge fireworks display while his body is exploding, transforming, changing, enlarging.

They all stare as their beloved dog turned into a monstrous wolf like beast of dark fur and six eyes staring at Lugh with a delighted expression. Lugh roars. His opponent is finally here. The bear knew that if his friends were in grave danger, the hound wouldn´t just sit and wait. Shaggy trembles. There´s pleasure in those red glowing eyes as the large hound jumps to grab the bear. The Ring Master smiles as he was also expecting this to happen. No matter how much Lugh pounds or bites the wolf, it keeps on fighting. The youngster whimpers. That is not his dog. That can´t be his best friend in the world.

Merche and Vitto are also watching this.

"And like Dagda told you. Fenrir is here" says the tiger. "The Boxer is here"

"But... That´s Scooby Doo, my dog, my best friend, my buddy, my brother"

"I´m sorry, Shaggy. Maybe, even Scooby was aware of something like this" Merche puts her paw on his shoulder.

"... SCOOBY DOO, WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

You didn´t expect this turn, hu?

Fenrir is here to kick butt. But will that affect Scooby and his relationship with the gang?

Will Fred make it at last?

Where´s Angel?

Next Clue: Chasing the Sun


	13. Chasing the Sun

Author´s note: Rowling named Greyback after the terrible and huge wolf Fenrir that appears here as what he is (Mostly at least). Where´is Cassidy, for God´s Sake? And who is in this small cut scene at the end of the chapter? All questions may be answered or perhaps, not? Song belongs to Tim Burton.

We move on.

* * *

**13. Chasing the Sun**

Angel runs through the tents as people try to get out of the place. She was outside with Davy when that stupid bird began to turn off the lights and she almost ate all the ropes and posts in her way. That flying rat and his schemes! Now she has to find the gang before is too late. Hu? Fred, Yañez and Mollie are trying to put the switches so the electricity runs again. She smiles but soon notices that Lugh´s minions are coming this way.

"Yañez!"

"Madam" the tiger gets to her.

"Time to shake those claws"

"Aye"

"Fred, hurry, babe!"

"I´m on it"

"Stupid feather ball. If I get´im, I´ll meik´im my punching ball" the kangaroo tries to move the power switch.

"Make that two, doll" the dj receives the shadow wolf hitting their heads.

"Where were you?"

"With Davy. We didn´t see this comin´"

"Can we just leave that for later? Give me a hand here!" Yañez and Angel push with all their strength. "Oh, man. This is... I hate this!"

"C´mon, we almost got them"

"You don´t know what is like, woman!"

"Yañez!"

"Ok, forget I said that. Let´s go!" they do it together throwing the wolves against the pole and thus making them disappear. "Yes! My paws are burning, baby! They're burning! I got to tippy-toe. Tippy-toe"

"Uh, excuse me, twinkle toes... trying to SAVE the day here"

"Oh, yeah, right... OK" they all try together. More wolves coming. "Is going great, c´mon, we can do it" the beasts growl. "Uh, excuse me a moment" Yañez hits one of the fiends on the head and another pulls him towards his jaws.

"YAÑEZ!"

"Just keep pulling from there. Everything´s fine!" the tiger smiles and keeps on beating the creatures until finally Fred manages to get the power ready to run. "Phew! You took your time, hu?" this comment makes Angel smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Lugh roars and crashes Fenrir against the ground with his claws over and over. Velma as she watches this makes up her mind about something while Shaggy is still like hypnotized. In one of those slashes, the bear throws away the wolf and runs towards Merche and Shaggy who screams but the beast never reaches him as Fenr prevents this from happening.

The youngster then sees something. Even being this furry and terrible beast, that is still his dog trying to protect him. A cry and they see Diz, Keke and the rest running to get down Lugh who roars at them. Margarita, the mysterious cat, is also with them as Cait and her have finally gotten rid of the wolves.

Lugh crashes again Fenr against the ground while the whole animal cast runs to give him a hand. Diz uses his sharp edges, Keke hits with her tail, Mollie bangs with her fists and back paws and everyone gives a hand. Yañez reaches them as a spark of light runs through the whole festival and the shadows run away. Lugh whines and growls hitting a last time his enemies before running for his life. Seeing that they had made it, the crew cries with joy.

"Yeah, baby. We make this place rock!" Keke smiles.

"We did it" Merche gives Fenr a hug and the wolf goes all red.

"Hu! Wolfie or not, you don´t ever change" Yañez smiles at him. "I like that" then Fenr turns to Shaggy with his ears down. The youngster is a little afraid at first but seeing there is no danger, he rises his hand to stroke him but is stopped by Velma. "Hey, what gives?"

"Velma"

"That is not Scooby is a monster"

"Cow poo, is your dog and best pal" grumbles Mollie while Daphne, Fred and Cass get to them.

"No, it´s not. Fenrir is the wolf of chaos and not Scooby" this word make the large canine angry and he shows his large fangs. "See?"

"Girlfriend, you need your brain checked!" says Keke

"Lugh came looking for him and destroyed the place because of him"

"Psche. That bear always does that" Vitto stands between the girl and Fenr.

"Is your friend, how can you say those things?" Diz is breathless.

"..."

Margarita then notices that Scooby "Fenr" is starting to walk away. Shaggy also notices this and calls him but the canine does not look back and leaves the fair towards the forest. The youngster tries to go after him but Jack stops him in the place as it is pointless to follow. Is time to see the damages and repair the fair for tomorrow night.

"_What have I done?  
What have I done?  
How could I be so blind?  
All is lost, where was I?  
Spoiled all, spoiled all  
Everything's gone all wrong_

_What have I done?_  
_What have I done?_  
_Find a deep cave to hide in_  
_In a million years they'll find me_  
_Only dust and a plaque_  
_That reads, "Here Lies Poor Old Jack"_

_But I never intended all this madness, never_  
_And nobody really understood, how could they?_  
_That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great_  
_Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?"_

A sudden rain begins to fall on Crystal Cove and Fenr wanders until he finds himself before Destroido. Why was he so naïve to think that everything would go well? Why did he had to be this beast? Maybe being alone is his destiny after all, maybe Pericles was right after all...

"Hey, wags!" a voice calls him and he sees Margarita sitting on a branch and looking at him with her blue eyes. "¿Has pisado un bicho? You ate a rotten apple? Stop crying and rise that butt head of yours" Fenr does not answer and looks away. "I told ya that knowing me was useful. Well, how about if we find somewhere cozy? I´m getting my fur spoiled" she gets down and they get inside the factory where only a few security guards are watching. "Mad at the glassy girl, hu? La Gafitas could learn to shut up from time to time" they sit down on a corner. "Want some?" Margarita has brought some sugar apple from the festival. "You look hungry, mi hijo" they share the food and stay quiet for a while. "You know? Not all people are like that. My jefe, for example, is a great guy and understands we animals perfectly. Gives us work, a home, something to do. But you know what? I think you were great back there so ignore the plastas, you were a great performer and you fought for your friends like a real agent"

"_Well, what the heck, I went and did my best_

_And, my God, I really tasted something swell, that's right_

_And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky_

_And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did_

_And for the first time since I don't remember when_

_I felt just like my old bony self again_

_And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King_

_That's right, I am the Pumpkin King, ha, ha, ha_

_And I just can't wait until next Halloween_

_'Cause I've got some new ideas _

_that will really make them scream_

_And, my God I'm really gonna give it all my might_

_Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right_

_sandy Claws, hmm_"

"Ragent?"

"Yep. One agent como Dios manda" she smiles. "If those kids don´t want you, I´m sure Monsieur Noir has a spot in the deck just for you" they hear footsteps. Someone´s coming. "Mira, mira. That is called in Spanish, a buenas horas, mangas verdes" is Ed Machine.

"Very funny. Mr. E wants to see you two NOW" he leads them towards the corridors.

"If ya say so" they follow. Scooby is speechless. They are going underground and when the CEO stops, a hidden door opens. A strange platform over the water appears before their eyes and Ed leads them to an overweight man who is sitting on his chair. E still wears some wounds on his face but he smiles at the dog who at first growls at him as he still doesn´t trust the man but seeing Margarita is calmed, he walks towards the man who gently strokes him behind the ears. Scooby then feels relaxed, relieved and gently turns back to his normal self. Ricky smiles at both as the Great Dane falls asleep and the cat finds herself a spot to rest. Seeing the large dog with his head on his lap, E thinks to himself, that he has never had a friend like Scooby as Pericles was never fond of caress and stroking. But Scooby must go back with the gang, he cannot leave the group because they need him more than ever. And so, the man calls Cassidy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Meanwhile, somewhere over the ocean, on the prison of Steel Rock and not far from Scrappy´s cell, one of the guards visits one of the inmates.

"Evening, doctor Seward"

"Evening, Ishmael. What brings you here?" the old man glances at the young one.

"I have great news just for you"

"You do?"

"Yes. I have located an old friend in Crystal Cove and if you want, I can arrange it so you can go and see him"

* * *

Short but very intense.

Who are Ishmael and Dr. Seward?

Will Scooby stay with the gang? With Monsieur Noir? With Mr. E?

Will Scoob tell the gang about Ricky?

Who was responsible of the pranks?

Next Clue: Day Breaks


	14. Day Breaks

Author´s note: The next fic will have a bit more light, I promise. Anyway, we move on with this great chapter where we get to know a little bit more of Monsieur Noir and Cait (YES!). As for the expression used by Margarita "mi hijo" is a common one, a way to say "boy, dude, young man". I think after this, Scooby could use a lighter mystery and I think that is what we will have after this one.

Let´s go!

* * *

**14. Day Breaks**

Scooby blinks. He has slept with his head on E´s lap but at least, he now feels better after such dire night. Poor Mercedes! Scoob really wants to make it up to his friends of the festival. And the gang... Velma was surely mad at him. Perhaps he can go with Monsieur Noir or stay here with Mr. E and watch over his friends. A hand scratches him in the head as the man is also awake. Scooby can tell that he´s awfully hungry.

"I hope I didn´t wake you up"

"Ro" the dog smiles and lets E get up.

"We have a busy day ahead and you´ll need to make a lot of choices, my friend. So, you must think everything through"

"..." the dog then hears the door opening and Ed Machine brings him something to eat while they wait for a special guest. Ricky smiles and glances at his screens when he suddenly notices that where Scooby laid his head there´s a dark stain. Much to his surprise, is... blood. Strange, it is normally not so dark coloured. Hu? Their guests are here. The door opens and Cait walks in followed by Monsieur noir who has his head covered with a white mask.

"Good morning, everyone. So nice to see that you all sleep well" smiles the gentleman and they all take a sit. "I have been informed of what happened last night and some of my agents are right now at the festival, helping with the reconstruction, the rehearsals and bringing the people the news of tonight" his voice is distorted but still sounds pleasant and gentle. "And as for the matters that we have to discuss here, I think we all agree that Mr. Doo" wow, he has never been called like that! "must go back with the gang. And if Miss Dinkley disagrees, I´ll make her change her mind"

"Ruh"

"I been also told that you want to join my team, Mr. Doo. Well, that is a matter I leave to Mr. Shogun here" he points the cat. The dog goes all pale. MR SHOGUN?! Why, with Dynomutt, Shogun is his hero! A feline detective and agent that works around the world saving the day and helping people out, leaving aside fame and glory. It was Cait all along?! "Although I insist that you should stay with the gang"

"Ri understand" the canine nods.

"Good. Now, while we have a little talk here, Shogun and you can discuss the matter without our interference" Scooby can tell now that Monsieur Noir is a good man despite being so mysterious. Ed opens the door and they go outside. Ricky glances at Noir who remains quiet a little while before talking again. "I think Mr. Owens that you know what I´m going to tell you"

"I was just trying to..."

"To catch Jones red-handed, I know. But when doing so, you risked the gang and you don´t listen to what I tell you. We´re going to catch the Freak but to do so, you must stop living in the past. Is a hard and long step but one you must take"

SSSSSSSSSSS

"Well, didn´t expect me to be a super hero, did you?" the cat grins.

"Ractually, no"

"Scoob, you´re a good amigo. You´ll be a great agente but you have to stay with the gang, even if Velma gives you the frown. You must cuz they need you and I think you do understand that"

"Ress"

"Great. Now that we agree on that, we can discuss the matter of the agente. For example. Many of the performers back in the festival are agents like me" another surprise! Wow, this guy is a real jack-in-the-box! "And since you want so badly to be one, perhaps we can arrange something. And antes de que you say a thing, yes. You can be an agent even if you are with the gang. Merche and the others do the circus thing and missions in their `spare time´" Shogun smiles. "It is a dangerous life, keep that in mind. I warn you so you don´t just jump into the flames not knowing where have you gotten into"

"Ri´m in!"

"Genial! Ok. Since you are an animal, you´ll be in the division that is under the supervision of Doctor Jones, a colleague of mine. They do missions and work with other members of the animal world. Your first mission, Private Doo, is to watch over those kids"

"Res, sir" he has understood perfectly.

"Así me gusta. Other agents will stay nearby in case you need back-up. So, let´s see, como dijo un ciego. First, your own radio collar, white coloured, flea free and works better that a mobile phone. You wear it under your usual one and presto!" puts him on the collar. "To put it on or answer just press it gently"

"Rokey"

"Second, your own badge" Scooby reads the letters WAAT (World Agent Animal Team).

"And third" a gentle smack. "Welcome aboard! I´ll do the file and the paper work myself"

"Ri can relieve it. Me a ragent"

"That´s right and just to let you know. I didn´t come alone" he whistles and the whole cast of the festival comes and gives him a hug. "Ladies and gentlemals, Scooby Dooby Doo is now officially a member of our team!"

"Congratulations!" they all celebrate with him.

"OK, people. Don´t spoil him please, tender feet are pretty sensitive" the door opens and Monsieur Noir smiles. "We move, sir?"

"We move"

"You heard it, gente. MOVE IT!" they all head for the festival. Scooby glances one last time inside the secret door but does not see Mr. E

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

"SCOOBY!" Shaggy welcomes his best friend with a big hug as he jumps into his arms. "Like I´ve missed you a lot, bud. I thought we had lost you"

"Rhaggy!" the dog licks his boy´s face.

"(Cough)" Velma is trying to speak while the other welcome the dog. "We have been talking and we think that you should stay with the circus"

"Ro way, Rooby Doo stays with the gang!"

"You heard it" Shag hangs to his dog.

"What if he turns again into that monster and loses control?" this makes the canine look down.

"Then you´ll have someone beside to help you get him back" Monsieur Noir and Jack have been talking. "I can understand your reasons, Miss Dinkley. But kicking him away does not solve the problem. Mr. Doo, go to the rehearsals"

"Res, sir" the dog stands up straight and goes with Merche and the others.

"Now, kids. I think we all know that Scooby is a valuable member of the team"

"Like I absolutely agree with you, man"

"But he turned into a monster and he..."

"Miss Blake, since I´m your client, you´ll follow my rules. And since I have been longer in this business than you, you´ll do well if you all pay attention"

"You´re a detective?" Fred is surprised.

"I work for the world and all creatures, related dimensions and so on, to stay in one piece. I like you, work so no crazy folk goes hurting and scaring people away. But if you want to stay in this, cuz I can wipe you away from the board anytime I want, you must all make me a promise"

"Like, what promise?"

"That no matter what happens Scooby Doo must never leave the team"

SSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile, Scooby prepares the rehearsals with Merche and the others. Jack joins them after the talk with the gang and then the dog notices a few things. The Ring Master is the biggest authority around with Monsieur noir, they all do what he says, and he was always there when the pranks happened, so...

"Ruh. Rxcuse me but... Are ru the one who did the pranks? Rust asking" this makes Jack snigger gently.

"Well, well, well. Maybe you are not a bad detective after all. Yes, you got it right, my friend. Even so, I did for a good cause. We were all concerned because these are dark times for Crystal Cove and the mood was a bit down so I thought it was a good idea for us and for the people. I didn´t expected Bau to join with his own agenda" this pleases the dog. "Now that you know this, I must ask you to not tell your friends. They have done enough and this is all a childish game after all" they both agree. A strange spotted tail lands on the canine´s head who panics but before he can run, he´s facing the open fangs of a large bat. Seeing Scooby´s face, the two pranksters smile. A male moabi and a bat who can strangely see in the daylight come to meet him along with an old female pterodactyl who bears a gentle smile.

"The poor thing. Forgive them, Jack. These two are impossible"

"Is OK, Elsa" smiles the bat.

"We were just kiddin´, man!" the moabi grins. "Name´s Ian and this flying gizmo is Vamp"

"What´s up, dog?"

"I´m Elsa, dear. And you must be Scooby Doo. We´re Noir´s agents"

"Roooh" interesting.

"We are here to help with the show but as you can tell these two only think in having fun"

"Course, man"

"Is what we do best" Vamp smiles and the Great Dane follows.

"Very nice, but you must all go back to the practice" intervenes Jack walking to see Madame Noir who will be the singer.

"Bossy, hu?" snorts the bat.

"Rot really"

"Well, if we´re gonna practice, I´ll call Merche" Ian jumps with his tail like an acrobat, he uses his tail even better than Keke.

"The man breaks the numbers. Tell ya what, Keke was born in captivity and took her a long time to learn how to use her tail but Ian is jungleborn"

"Roor Keke"

"We all come from somewhere, dear. But is more important where are we going, or better say, where are we right now" smiles Elsa and somehow Scooby understands now the soothsayer´s words. They all join in the rehearsals while the gang goes back to town where much to Fred´s surprise, they find the Mayor hanging from the town´s hall ceiling. He has spent all night falling into all the traps that someone set there for no clear reason. While Fred tries to put his father down and dismantle all the traps, the gang tries to hold a laugh.

Little by little, the day flies away and when the sun sets, Jack´s voice gathers all the inhabitants of Crystal Cove, lantern in hand.

"Ah! You´re here! The time has come to dream. The time has come to love. The time has come to play. MUSIC!" the band announces that the Night of the Fireflies is going to start and much to the gang´s surprise, Jack leads everyone to a beautiful open lee that was hidden behind the Big Top. There are no lights here but something very special is about to happen, they can all feel it.

* * *

And here we are, the Night of the Fireflies. I must tell you all that yes, there will be a sequel of this one that goes before my version of "All Fear the Freak". And with a bit of luck, more stories will come after that. Oh, and by the way, Ian, Vamp and Elsa with Mr. Shogun are part of my team "Trotamundos", a group that goes around the world helping those in need and who have been pretty long with me. The lines of Jack at the entrance of the Night of the Fireflies are borrowed from Fleur from "Alegria" (Cirque du Soleil)

What is going to happen now?

Will Jones find out about Mr. E?

Why is Scooby´s blood black?

Will we see this circus again?

Next Clue: Nagareboshi


	15. Nagareboshi

Author´s Note: And we are finally at the festival where some colourful, mysterious events and surprises wait for us. Almost at the end but you better stay focused cuz there´s still ink in this pot. Hope you enjoy it (I wish it was real) and imagine it with all the light this festival deserves. Oh, and a few things. Nagareboshi means "Shooting Star" in Japanese and the traps of the previous chapter where the Mayor spend the whole night were set by Fright, Hiccup and Teigne (Chapter 11). Songs belong to me, Maroon 5, Cirque du Soleil and Katy Perry.

Let´s go!

* * *

**15. Nagareboshi**

The open field behind the Big Top quickly starts a cloud of rumours among the assistant but Jack cares not. He has noticed that not only the gang is there, but also Angel, Ricky, Jones and some other important guests. Davy and the other members of the Spirit World walk ahead with the Ring Master, who with a smile gesture turns down the lights of the festival and the lamps that his crew has gave out through all Crystal Cove. Angel can tell that Davy is very excited but, where´s Happy? Hu? She´s a few steps behind, glancing at the ghost with a shy looking on her face. Angel has heard about her love with Davy but it seems that he has not noticed or something like that. A little like her and Ricky.

After a few seconds of waiting, a flute song is heard. Mr. E and Cassidy recognized it at once, is the tattarimoke´s song, the one they heard inside the nest. Before can say a thing, thousands of millions of little fireflies and iris butterflies take over the field and people gasp. This are not common insects but the souls of people who died, some of the audience cry, others smile. The feeling is strange but somehow beautiful as they can see the little lights flying around happily and following the music. Jack only smiles and does not move when all the different souls dance around him before making it to the skies.

"_Of the many lives that I live in,_

_There is one that hurts me to walk._

_Chorus:_

_They're just questions,_

_Just corners at sea._

_Times I loved you without ye here._

_Under the storm clouds and city in R. E. M._

_The terms of use are lost in the running train._

_Chorus:_

_They're just questions,_

_Just corners at sea._

_Times I loved you without ye here._

_They are just some nights_

_Just a few souls to save._

_A hundred paper fireflies._

_Watercolor papers lost in a flood_

_That become the wind, catkins of life._

_Chorus:_

_They're just questions,_

_Just corners at sea._

_Times I loved you without ye here._

_They are just some nights_

_Just a few souls to save._

_A hundred paper fireflies I made._

_They're just questions,_

_Just corners at sea._

_Times I loved you without ye here_"

When they are all gone, darkness surrounds the assistants and somehow, they find themselves in the middle of the festival with Jack and the other spirits smiling at them while the music plays.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, friends of Far Away. I shall now welcome you to this place where all your dreams come true. Please, walk free through this our festival and get to know his inhabitants until the mermaid sings. Then, the Big Top shall open its doors for you. Until then, Alegria!" the Ring Master vanishes into the thin air and the people begin to visit around the place. The gang decides to try find Scooby but Cassidy´s attention is in Happy who sighs and walks away towards the big top not knowing that Davy has seen her leaving. The ghost jumps to her side and gently takes her hand.

"What a wonderful night, dear!"

"Yes, it is" she whispers.

"And you know why is more wonderful?"

"Why?"

"_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me._

_You say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it.._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_

_'Cause you forgot yesterday._

_I gave you my love to borrow,_

_But you just gave it away._

_You can't expect me to be fine,_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before,_

_But all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone_

_Yeah, Yeah, Now baby don't hang up,_

_So I can tell you what you need to know,_

_Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,_

_So I can tell you what you need to know_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone..."_

"Because we can enjoy it together" there is a very lovely smile on his face. "In fact, I only want to enjoy it with you, with nobody else"

"Davy, I..."

"You have helped so much, my dear, and I haven´t thank you enough. You are always there when I need you. So tonight, let´s have it just for us two" this words are making Cassidy smile with all her heart. Perhaps one day, Ricky will do something like that with her. "What do you say?"

"_Yeah, Yeah, Now baby don't hang up,_

_So I can tell you what you need to know,_

_Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,_

_So I can tell you what you need to know_"

"I say that, well..." Happy goes all red.

"I take that as a yes" gives her a kiss and they walk away hand in hand. [While I´m writing, I´m smiling like a Cheshire Cat with all my heart]. Angel sighs.

"They make a great couple" says a voice behind her and she finds Ricky staring at her and sitting on the wheelchair. "I, uhm. I was hoping on, well, spending this event with you so we could talk things out"

"Why do you always hit around the bush?"

"No idea"

"I´m happy that you´re here, Rick" she gives him a kiss. "I have been doing some thinking and maybe, all we need is some space so we can clear up our feelings"

"I agree"

"And then, perhaps, we can... Well, that"

"It´s a deal. But tonight, is just for us" they go together. "No mysteries"

"And no cursed treasures"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The gang can´t find Scooby anywhere but something they do find is a large crocodile with a ticking sound, flying monkeys and other strange creatures that if you remember were inside the Eel´s Nest. The four sleuths are breathless but before they can even try to guess, a woman´s voice calls. [Mirko by Cirque du Soleil]. The Mermaid calls, the show is about to start.

The Big Top lets the people in and everyone sits while the central ring is in a gloomy darkness. When a light turns on, Jack is in the middle with a smile under his wide brim hat.

"You´re here! Yes, you are! Callou-Callay! It´s time for us now to celebrate! Let now your soul soar and your mind whirl with the magic and abilities of the CIRCUS OF THE MIST! ALEGRIA!" Jack is clearly one heck of a ventriloquist as his voice sounds through the whole place with the use of a micro and with a smile, he disappears. In his place, there´s a shadow that stands up and walks into the light. People gasp as it is Madame Noir in a beautiful dress that sings beautifully while many fire dancers join her. The music plays at first with the sounds of a haunted house [Mojo Mansion- Maui Mallard PC version] to slowly move into a more cheerful and colourful mood that includes all the animals and colours into a game of trapezes, impossible moves and music blasting that leaves the public breathless as the acrobats swing using the moabis tails and the trapezes move from one side to the other. Shaggy and the others at first can´t see Scooby but in the end, they do recognize him and can tell that he´s having lots of fun while the voice of Madame Noir sings a wonderful and optimistic tune.

"_Alegría_

_Come un lampo di vita_

_Alegría_

_Come un passo gridar_

_Alegría_

_Del delittuoso grido_

_Bella ruggente pena, seren_

_Come la rabbia di amar_

_Alegría_

_Come un assalto di gioia_

_Alegría_

_I see a spark of life shining_

_Alegría_

_I hear a young minstrel sing_

_Alegría_

_Beautiful roaring scream_

_of joy and sorrow,_

_so extreme_

_There is a love in me raging_

_Alegría_

_A joyous, magical feeling_

_Alegría_

_Come un lampo di vita_

_Alegría_

_Come un passo gridar_

_Alegría_

_Del delittuoso grido_

_Bella ruggente pena, seren_

_Come la rabbia di amar_

_Alegría_

_Come un assalto di gioia_

_Del delittuoso grido_

_Bella ruggente pena, seren_

_Come la rabbia di amar_

_Alegría_

_Come un assalto di gioia_

_Alegría_

_Como la luz de la vida_

_Alegría_

_Como un payaso que grita_

_Alegría_

_Del estupendo grito_

_De la tristeza loca_

_Serena,_

_Como la rabia de amar_

_Alegría_

_Como un asalto de felicidad_

_Del estupendo grito_

_De la tristeza loca_

_Serena,_

_Como la rabia de amar_

_Alegría_

_Como un asalto de felicidad_

_There is a love in me raging_

_Alegría_

_A joyous, magical feeling_"

When the show is finished, the applauses are so big that the feeling is that the Big Top is going to fall down but the artists are proud of their work. Mayor Jones is happy with the result as he glances to the many people that have come, not knowing that Jack hasn´t put a prize to coming in, when he suddenly sees a dark woman and a man in a wheelchair watching the show almost hidden by the crowd. He does know Angel, is the dj of town but, who´s with her? And why does he look so familiar? Anyway, Jack stands before the audience will his artists and the applauses go on. Only a few do notice the two snakes slithering gently on his shoulders, a ghostly feathered cobra and a black cobra who gently rub against their master´s cheeks. Tonight, Crystal Cove can rest watched by the two snakes.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards,_

_One blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colours burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_"

* * *

So good! Today I feel great!

I wish this show was real, I would pay to see it!

Getting to the final stage!

Next Clue: Goodbye to the Circus


	16. Goodbye to the Circus

Author´s note: Last chapter! Good God! How long has it been? A lot is going to happen in this chapter and in the sequel, "Underdog". I really hope that you all enjoyed this one because I´m really working hard on that. I want the new episodes of SDMI! O`:

Pay attention, my dears. This one can leave you breathless. Songs belong to Aqua and Ismael Serrano.

* * *

**16. Goodbye to the Circus**

When the show is over, Davy and all the circus cast thank you the gang for their help while the stage-hands are putting everything into the train in which they came to Crystal Cove. The goodbye is quite emotional for everyone but specially for Scooby.

"Ri´ll miss you guys" the Great Dane hugs them all.

"Us too, mate. Us too" Mollie gives him a big hug with Keke and Yañez.

"Anything you ever need, just shout" Andres pats him gently. Merche comes next and Scooby goes all sad.

"I know why you wanted to stay but this friends you have need you. Always remember our rules so we can always stick together. And don´t be sad, Doo. You are already part of this family and of my heart" she gives him a little kiss and he goes not red, but almost blazing pink. The animals laugh. "Take good care, my beautiful friend. Mi amigo, mi hermano"

"Ri will. Roo too, Merche" gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek and watches all his friends board the train.

"She is a good friend, hu, Scoob?" Shaggy comforts him and the dog nods. Then Vitto walks to him. Perhaps he´s mad about, well.

"No matter what Merche chooses between us, I hope we can still be friends, Scooby Doo. You are a good detective and a wonderful mate" the tiger gives him his paw and they both shake `hands´. "Take good care of yourself and of your gang"

"Roo too. Rand take care of Merche"

"I will" Vitto joins his colleagues.

"Like, you know? Even for such grumpy guy, he was OK in the end" they both agree. Davy holds Happy´s hand and they both board the train with the other spirits while Monsieur Noir gives Fred the reward for their help, a new engine for the Mystery Machine and his card if they ever need him again. The four sleuths go to bid goodbye to the train but Jack stays behind and talks with Scooby in private. Angel and Ricky watch from a safe distance, wondering what the Ring Master could want from the dog.

Noir pays little attention but smiles when his little ally sits on his shoulders. He warned him about Bau´s intentions with Pericles and so, they little by little sabotaged their plan by telling the boogie man about the parrot and that he can´t be trusted. That is why Bau´s plan wasn´t ready in the end and why he gave it up in the end.

"_It's time now to turn off the light_

_This has been such a beautiful night_

_We have served you a lot of delights_

_And some really wonderful sights_

_My friend, this is the end_

_So long and see you soon again_

_Bye bye, kissing you hi_

_Someday we will be back together_

_[Chorus]_

_Goodbye to the circus_

_We hope you enjoyed the show_

_Now it's nearly at the end_

_But it will be back, you know_

_It will be back, you know_

_It will be back, you know_

_You have given us all of the best_

_You are beating inside our chest_

_Staying with us as time has gone by_

_Gave us hope when tide was high_

_My friend, this is the end_

_So long and see you soon again_

_Bye bye, kissing you hi_

_Someday we will be back together_

_[Chorus]_

_The band played on, from dusk till dawn_

_And time is almost gone_

_The beat goes on, it's almost done_

_This music marathon_

_It will be back, you know_

_It will be back, you know_

_So ,_

_[Chorus]_

_So,_

_[Chorus]_

_We will be back, you know_

_We will be back, you know_"

Jack glances at Scooby in a bit of an odd way, as if he is speaking to his son or something like that.

"For a long time, I thought you have forgotten about all this, that you had forgotten about your duties as this place sinks into darkness" the man talks and for some reason unknown, Scooby understands what he means. "When we didn´t find you were you should be, I hoped that something might have lead you to your real purpose but I guess I was wrong. You came here, met those kids and dedicated everything to them" Jack looks straight into the dogs eyes. Scooby sees then the two ravens Alcor and Helm perched on a nearby tree. "I´m not saying that that is bad thing but when the time comes, my dear one, your place will not be by the humans, remember that. We made a bow against the fiend below this town that Jormungard, Nazo and so many others fight century after century, including you. If you value in any way this children, you will know the thing to do when the time comes. Until then, I suggest you to stop playing coy and remember our fight. Cuz it might take a higher prize than what we thought at first, Fern. I just want you to know" the train´s whistle announces that is time to leave and the two ravens take flight. Jack smiles as Marcus, his furry henchmen is waiting for him. Marcus looks like a strange mixture between a dog and a saber tooth tiger with several parts of his body mechanical or made out of fresh bone with no skin or just muscle.

They both board the train but before that, Marcus glances back to Scooby. The gang does not notice nor Ricky or Angel but there´s a red lightning glow in Marcus eyes that makes the Great Dane´s hair stand upright.

"See you around... brother" chuckles the strange beast and with the mist of the train they all disappear into the dawn.

"_Abre sendas por los cerros_

_deja su huella en el viento_

_que el águila le da al vuelo_

_y lo cobija el silencio_

_Nunca se quejo del frío_

_nunca se quejo del sueño_

_el pobre siente su paso_

_y lo sigue como un fiero_

_Correle correle correla_

_por aquí por allí por allá_

_correle correle correla_

_correle que te van a matar_

_correle correle correla_

_correle que te van a matar_

_correle_

_Su cabeza es rematada_

_por cuervos con garra de oro_

_como lo ha crucificado_

_la furia del poderoso_

_Hijo de la rebeldía_

_lo siguen veinte mas veinte_

_porque regala su vida_

_ellos le quieren dar muerte_

_Correle correle correla_

_por aquí por allí por allá_

_correle correle correla_

_correle que te van a matar_

_correle correle correla_

_correle que te van a matar_

_correle_"

* * *

A weary ending that leaves the air burning.

Hope you enjoy this little chapter and this fic.

More mysteries to solve, more adventures ahead.


End file.
